


My Little Wolf Boy

by EclipseSpiritMoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Kid Im Changkyun | I.M, Multi, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Werewolves, Wolf Changkyun, Wolf Pack, baby changkyun, mom Kihyun, music narrates the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSpiritMoon/pseuds/EclipseSpiritMoon
Summary: ~Monsta X fanfic~Driving down a road at night the guys come across a terrible car crash, all there was were two adult wolves, dead. Kihyun notices outside the window in the distance something in wrapped in cloth, a wolf cub. Like a mother Kihyun takes in this cub and decides to rise it, naming it Kkungkkung. Only that morning having it turn into a human baby. He's a werewolf!Im Changkyun is a wolf child.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	1. Kkukkungie

**Kihyun POV**

It was late into the night, my friends who are my roommates were making our way back to our apartment.

We had to complete our scheduals at Wolgye-ro, why because we were practicing for our third comeback, we are a boy group in Korea called Monsta X, but we were lacking, we didn't know in what but we needed something more.

My group consisteted of our leader and eldest Son Hyunwoo aka Shownu, second eldest Lee Hoseok, my closest frend Lee Minhyuk, me; Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon, and our maknae and only rapper, Lee Jooheon.

I was pretty tired, lately I've been losing interest in things, heck I've been letting the boys sleep in later, normally they kept me on my toes but I don't know.....something is missing.

We had just passed North Seoul Dream Forest, nice place.

We had got stuck in traffic, "Wah! What happened?" Jooheon gasped leaning in from the back, "Don't know." Shownu in curious tone unbukling his seatbelt, "Wait here, I'll ask." he got off the van and apporached an officer.

I leaned agaisnt the window looking out, the others were watching Shownu-hyung talking with the officer, "I wonder what happend." Wonho-hyung trailed off, "Oh! he wants us to move up!" Wonho-hyung climbed into the drivers seat and drove near the action.

Moving past some cars we saw a horrific scene, a car was turned over, completly deystroyed. We noticed two bodies on the floor, only they weren't human, rather wolf like.

Wonho-hyung rolled up, switching seats, Shownu-hyung climbed in, "So what happend hyung?" Jooheon asked, "Oh uh, there was a crash, the police believe the wolves crossing the road and a family must've run into them and weirdly flipover."

"Oh but where is the family?"

Shownu rubbed his head, "They don't know, either runned off or fell into a ditch, the wolves were the only things left."

Minhyuk looked out to the accident, "What made them sure it was a family?" he asked sadly, "There a was a baby carrier."

They gasped.

I was in shock and quite sad, I look out into the darkness and saw a white cloth.

"Either way, we'll learn more about it tomorrow on the news- Hey Kihyun-ah!!" Shownu-hyung called to me.

I instictivlely got out of the car and headed to the cloth.

They all started chasing after me, "Kihyun!"

I crouched down.

"Kihyun! are you crazy?! What are you doing?!" Shownu-hyung yelled, I remained silent, "What is it hyung?" Jooheon asked leaning down.

"It was a wolf cub!" in my arms was a sleeping baby wolf.

They gasped from this sudden discovery.

"What?" I asked offended, "What?! It's a wolf! A carnivore! A wild thing!" Wonho frantically said.

The wolf cub yawned, "Hyung, what are planing?" Jooheon asked nervously, "Well...I'm gonna take care of him." I held him close.

"Ki, you are my closest friend and I know you have a motherly instict but this is crazy! It won't be like taking care of a dog." He calmed down, "I know that. But this little guy needs me." I held him up to my face, I don't know for sure but something calls me to him.

"Hyung?" I turn to Shownu-hyung with pleading eyes, I saw him sigh, "You SURE you can handle it?" "Yes." I nodded "Fine. I'll talk to the manager, but play it off that he's only a husky." I glowed up with a smile, "Oh thank you hyung!!!" I hugged him giggling.

"Alright alright, but you gotta name him." Shownu-hyung said but we rushed back to the van hearing honking from other cars.

Along the way back I thought long and hard about a good name, I heard a faint ' _Kuk-kuk'_ the little pup made the perfect noise, "Kkukkung."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally made it home, I layed towels, some newspapers and a bowl with water. It was perfect for the little guy, I just wanted him to be comfortable with his new home, surely I did something right since he knocked out fast.

I went to sleep feeling happier than I've been in a while.

.

.

.

It was quite a peaceful night till a pearcing cry raged through the dorms, "Wha!?" I shot up from bed dazed and confused, I growled in fustatration "Minhyuk!" I shouted, nothing.

I groaned again getting up to make my way to his bunk, "Minhyuk! Can you not watch baby videos at this stupid hour?!" He was fast asleep, the crying continued.

**"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!"**

I heard Hyungwon shout from across the room. ' _Oh man if Hyungwon woke up right now from this, it IS bad_ ' I thought to myself, I slowly made my way to the loud noise, hoping Kkukkung wasn't scared.

But he was nowhere to be found, he was not in the same spot I put him in earlier, but there was something rustling inside the towels I put.

Slowing reaching my hand to the fabric and the fussy noise I prepared myself for something, I did have a hunch, I only hoped I was wrong.

"What in the loving god is making all that-" Hyungwon stomped out but stopped as he what was revealed to make the noise.

"It's-it's a baby!!!" I shouted in shock

  
There on the floor swaddled in towels from our bathroom was a crying baby.

"Who the heck is this baby?!" Wonho-hyung whispered yelled, "I don't know! Check it's collar!" Jooheon added, I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Collar? why would a baby have a collar?!" I stood up to question this ridiculous comment.

"No really Ki, it has a collar." Shownu-hyung pointed, _'oh'_ , I crouched down and tried to hush the infant, I looked at the tag, I gasped.

"This is freaky man!" I excliamed as I took off the collar to show what was on the tag.

"Kkukkung"

They all looked dumbfounded, "This has got to be a prank or a joke!" Minhyuk yelled looking for hidden cameras thinking that maybe the staff were playing with us, "well if it is, it is NOT funny!" Hyungwon answered in an irritated tone.

"Is the staff here?? they're messing with us!" Minhyuk yelled, Shownu walked out of the hall, "No one is here, besides I only told the manager and he said he would tell the staff in the morning."

We were confused and silent for a good minute, "Is this for real?" Hyungwon sighed flopping on the couch, I stood still holding the now sleeping baby, I looked down at him _'what the?!'_ I gasped.

They looked in shock again, "He has a tail!!" I held up his butt to reveal a tiny shaking black tail.

"that's not all." Wonho grabbed his leg, partly a wolf leg.

"I-I think he's a werewolf." a bold statement but the only senseable.

"What do we do?" I asked looking at him.

"Well we need to call the police and tell them what we found and-" "No!" I cut Shownu off, my eyes pleaded.

"Kihyun. We found a baby werewolf and his parents....."

"Are dead." Hyungwon finished.

"Besides if we keep him it will be twice as hard to hide him, a wolf as a dog and A BABY! The government will want him."

"I want him."

I held him close to my chest.

It was silent again till we heard someone holding back laughter, "Wait wait! Haha! You actually want to believe that the people in that car crash were his parent and are also werewolves so that's why we saw two dead wolves on the side of the car! And he just so happens to be that baby and a werewolf as well?!!!" Minhyuk sarcasstically laughed.

"Actually couldn't have said it any better." I spoke happily

Minhyuk stood there mouth opened, "This is crazy!"

"Hyung this baby is living proof that this is legit!" Jooheon motion towards the baby.

Minhyuk sighed and fell onto the couch holding his head "Sorry this is just a lot to take in. If you had told me vampires exsist I would believe it! Right Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon sat quietly, "I'm not to sure about this." He crossed his arms, "Bad enough to hide a wolf but a baby "with needs" that is too much for us right now."

"Hyung please." I turned to Shownu.

I saw him look at me and at the baby, he sighed "We'll figure someting out. First things first we need to find a better place from him sleep."

"Oh thank you hyung!!! He'll be a wonderful member to the group I just-" "He can stay. In no way makes him a member of Monsta X." I was shocked and some what offended, "I second on that." "Ditto." Wonho, and Hyungwon added in.

I saw them make their way to their room, not even looking back. I sighed and picked up the towel but changed for a soft blanket, I carfully placed him beside me on my bed.

"What'cha gonna call him?"

Jooheon from his bed under mine, "Well kkukkung can be his nickname, but I'd much rather call him what his parents called him."

"So is he still gonna be your pet?"

I lifted him up to my face as I sat in bed, "No. I'll raise him, as my own son."


	2. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsta X family feels~ uwu wholesome time. Also we learn some backstories, please take with a grain of salt, there a darker truth that will come back to haunt them ALL! And Ahem!!! Showki!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re curious I’m also on Wattpad Under SpiritMoon48. I upload there first, then I transfer it here.  
> Hey! I have updated but since this quarantine I can't work on it, I hate typing on my phone and I barely got a Chromebook that my school was giving out but it won't load Wattpad so I finished it on Google docs.  
> Trust me this story will get good and I might use music to narrate the story.

I woke up extra early, I smiled as I saw Kkungkungie soundly sleeping. Obvioulsy I couldn't just leave him in the bed alone, I looked around and saw my sweater that I could modify.

Expertly I created a baby-sling from my sweater, at least for now till I can buy a real one.

A perfect fit. I then made my way to the kitchen to make the others breakfast, the next to wake up was Minhyuk, "Oh. So it wasn't a dream." He said still waking up, I smiled down at Kkukung, "No it wasn't."

As everyone was filing in to eat, I still had Kkukung in the sling, every now and then I could feel the disgusted stares of the others, "Do you got to have him at the table?" Hyungwon asked bluntly, "Yes. Why? he's no doing anything." With that he stood up, "You know, suddenly I lost my appeittie." Which was kinda late since he finished everything.

~One hour later

I wanted to go and buy some clothes and baby formula, I was about to when I opened the door our manager was standing there. Minhyuk and Joohoeon walked up from behinde me, "We'll go get it hyung."

With that they walked out.

"Uh hehehe....Hyung..." I nervously laughed, our manager stood at the door.

He looked down in my arms, he sighed "You can't keep it." my heart dropped. "Hyung! Please! I'll take good care of him! I promise it won't become something bigger!" I begged, he walked silently in, closing the door I didn't want this conversation to continue.

"I don't want to get rid of him." I stood determined, "Keeping him would cause many problems for the group. Imagine it; Scandels! News articles! police reports!" "All because of a baby?!" I yelled in defense, "Kihyun, you don't need to play dumb, I know what he is." he puased for a second before pulling out an evelope.

"After Shownu had called me, telling me about the situation I did a little investigating, since there are no wild wolves anymore here but knowing that this kid is a werewolf I found that a long time ago there was a clan of werewolves called the Neuktai, the only and last spices of wolves that inhabited Wondae-ri Birch Forest, which ironically the most up north, unlike in science fiction they weren't like those monsters they were huge 6ft wolves that protected the forest. So what I'm trying to say is that he and his parents might very well be a members of that clan."

It was a lot to take in, it was nearly impossible to believe that this little baby in my arms asleep will become a 6ft wolf.

"Also regardless of what he is I did find out his real name and his parents." He pulled out three papers, "Mr and Mrs. Im sucessful people, the mother a housewife, the father a scientist. I heard they travled quite a lot. But they wanted to have their son here in South Korea."

"I wonder why they crashed that night."

It was quite for some thought, "My guess is that they were trying to move to the cabin in the woods." "Well that's terrifying."

"No no! There was a cabin up there and I guess they wanted him to grow up with both human and wolf knowledge, they probbly wanted that freedom for him to choose. But they died before they could get there."

I was feeling sentimental when the door opened, "We got the stuff and more." Jooheon exclaimed, only then did Kkunkkung started squrming due to hunger, "Alright alright!" Minhyuk handed me a baby bottle which he quickly took to, he literally wolfed down the formula.

"His name is Changkyun, Im Changkyun." Hyung said staring foundly at the infant.

I looked down, "Changkyun. What a good name." when he finished the bottle he yawned and fell back to sleep.  
I took him to the room to sleep more comfortably without us yelling every other minute.

"Hyung, I can't part with him, but I understand why we can't keep him."

"I know which why we should negotiate a decsion."

He called in the rest of the members, "Now I know that not everyone cares for the child, but the child is a child and needs to be raised with care." He paced around, "I propose a daycare routine. You've all seen it, why not just drop him off there during the day and pick him up after."

"But we could back like eight at night, so he'll be there for HOURS!" Jooheon spoke up, manager just rubbed his chin, "How far along are we till the next album is released?"

"Uh about two months give or take..." Shownu-hyung answered, "Great! Let the kid stay till then here and when the date comes, register him for the day care.", I suddenly realized something "But even till then he's just a baby!"

"Eeeeesh right!" Manager backtracked, only then did Hyungwon raised his hand, "Not that I really care but don't wolves grow faster than humans, so when a wolf is two months he'll be the size of a toddler?" we paused, I shot up "HYUNGWON YOU'RE A GUENIUS!!!"

My sudden outburst casued Changkyun to wake up, he cried his eyes out, I took the next few minuets to settle him and put him in the room to sleep.

"Sorry. But Hyungwon that's brilliant!"

"Care to explain this dicovery?" Manager asked, "Well obviously he is both human and wolf so his age process would be a mixture."  
I stopped momentarily, “Keeping him a secret won’t be long, and he’ll learn faster that way, we just need to calculate his growth pattern. Once he looks old enough we can enter him into the group.”

I lost the guys at the last part, “What makes you sure he CAN join the group?!” Wonho-hyung asked irritated, “Please just give him a chance, we can’t just leave him somewhere the wild will eat him up.”

The room fell silent, only interrupted with soft whimpers from the other room. I went to retrieve Changkyun. I walked out with the sleeping baby with his tongue sticking out a bit, “On a business standpoint it’s a risky move, scandals, controversies, or worse they cancel you all.” Our manager spoke that caught our attention “But from a personal standpoint, I’m all for it,” We all turned heads in shock “I truly believe this will build character and make you all learn responsibility so you all can do your part. So….I will speak to the CEO today and allow Changkyun to stay.”

‘ _NO WAY!!!!! IS THIS A DREAM!!’_ I smiled in joy, I lightly hopped in happiness, I hugged our manager in one arm “Oh thank you hyung!!”

“Yeah yeah, now remember this is a team effort, Kihyun will every single one of you to help him with Changkyun.”

The guys all agreed but I have yet to see their help because they haven’t all been there for helping the baby.

.

.

.

Later that afternoon~ 

Both Shownu-hyung and I drove to the crash site that happened the other night, I brought Changkyun along since we were on our way back from the store.

It was a bit intense returning given the information I learned not too long ago, “Well this where it was.” Shownu-hyung walked out, I followed behind holding the sleeping infant close to my chest, I didn’t like the mood, evidence of that night haunted the scene, dry blood, glass and car parts.

I held him closer and kissed his head, “Look Kihyun.” I turned to my leader, “I know I haven’t as supportive or did my part to help but I want to be there for you…” He walked to me “and him” Shownu then caressed Changkyun’s soft head, and smiled.


	3. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is growing up. But that doesn’t make things easier!!!

No POV

In such a short time Changkyun was growing fast, only a week later he was crawling around the dorm, and worst of all he started teething. Not everyone was pleased with it. Kihyun was busy cleaning the bathroom when he heard tiny growls, "Kkukkungie? What are you-Oh No!!" he bent down to pick up a decapitated Mingom, "Oh no....Changkyun!" he held the body leaking fluff. (Fun fact: Kihyun only called him by his real name when he was mad.)

"Yay! Kihyunie what's for.....for.....huh?!"Instantly Minhyuk dramatically fainted with a stray tear sliding across his cheek.

Kihyun merely sighed as he placed the destroyed plushie on the bed as well as Minhyuk and picked up the infant, "Guess we'll have to send it to a professional to be fixed." Kihyun turned to the baby who was sucking on his hand, "Come on Kkukkung, let's get you fed."

Walking to the kitchen he saw Shownu and Jooheon getting Changkyun's bottle ready, there was a whole debate if they should get human baby formula or puppy formula, in the end they got both and mixed the two. "Ah! Hyung! We were preparing his bottle for you!" Jooheon smiled, Kihyun went soft "Aww did you guys do it for me?"

"You have a schedule written down on the fridge, and we know how busy you are so we want to help." Shownu spoke in a mellow tone as usual without taking his concentration off the bottle in the warm water.

Once everything was ready Jooheon took the opportunity to ask "Umm Can I feed him this time? Please!!" Kihyun turned to the younger "Okay but go sit down and get comfortable so he can be comfortable" Jooheon nodded happily.

Sitting down on the couch he looked up to Kihyun walking holding the pup, he reached up and Changkyun gently laid in Jooheon's arms.

"Ready." Shownu called, he passed the bottle to Kihyun who gave Jooheon the chance to lead the bottle to Changkyun's mouth. Instantly he latched to bottle and sucked away, "Not so fast hun, you're gonna choke." Kihyun giggled watching Changkyun drink. It was a very peaceful moment, the "mom and dad" of the group watch as their youngest "son" take care of the baby.

Changkyun was about finished when Minhyuk woke up from his dramatic fainting, he walked in rubbing the side of head scrunching up his face "Hey..." "Opp! You're alive!" Kihyun popped out.

"Piss off. Anyway before my traumatic fall, I wanted to ask-" "We're eating Kimchi Fried Rice today." Kihyun chimed.

Minhyuk groaned form his sentences were constantly being interrupted, "ASIDE from that! Hyung! Did you get the manager's text that he was coming over?" Shownu looked befuddled "Nooo....? When?" "Today." "Today?!" "He's in the building." "The building?!" "Now." Now?!"

"Is there an echo in hear?" Minhyuk asked rhetorically.

**Ding Dong!**

"Hyung. Welcome." a sleepy Hyungwon answered the door with Hoseok behind bowing. "Boys! You ALL might want to hear this piece of info I dug up the other night." Manager Hongsik waving a black envelope with the words "Confidential" in bold. "Oh lord." Kihyun groaned.

As everyone assembled in the living room, Changkyun finally finished and was now being burped by Kihyun. "So listen all of you, the information I'm gonna tell right now is not to be spoken to anyone, EVER." Everyone nodded unanimously, Hongsik looked around suspiciously, "Okay. Here we go."

"The car accident was no accident it was a full blown murder." Le gasp!

"To backtrack, the Im family were suspected by the people who knew them or of them. It got dangerous especially when rumors started going around they were expecting." All eyes were on the sleeping baby. "So people were scared of a wolf child?" Hyungwon spoke flatly.

"It's not that simple, his mother came from the oldest line of werewolves in Korea, it was said they're from the clan in America, were the wolf people originated. As for his father, he was set to be the alpha of a pack in the mountains north from here. Their child would be the strongest in their history, so it caused a problem for the underground werewolf hunters."

It was bizarre, everyone was tad bit concerned that their manager found out this information, "Oookay....so Kkukkung is some kind of ultimate spawn of wolves? Wow. Ain't that a coincidence." Minhyuk mockingly joked. Kihyun gazed down at the babe waving his baby hands around trying to grip something out of his reach, "You said werewolf hunters hyung, what happened?"

Things were starting to get uncomfortable, "The Im's were getting ready to move out, but Mrs.Im ended up giving birth to Changkyun in the apartment, the landlord informed me, so that's why their is no documents for him, it was probably easier that way, like he never existed. But as soon as the mother recovered they left, but they were being followed; in the woods where we saw the crash, they were attacked causing the car to flip over, Changkyun miraculously survived, but the two were cut down then and there."

There was a moment of silence, "We can't let him know this." Kihyun spoke, "Ki, I think-" Shownu spoke "Those hunters still think he's dead, if they find out he survived it will cause chaos or worse, they'll kill him." Kihyun held the baby in a protective grasp. "Is it really all that bad if they do? Kill him I mean." Wonho asked out of the blue, Kihyun and Jooheon gasped "Hyung! How could you say such a thing?! He's just a baby! You-You disgust me!!!!" Kihyun yelled in a pit of rage, "You shut your mouth! You have nerve to speak that-" "ENOUGH!" Hongsik commanded.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "We can come up with a solution WITHOUT yelling please, thank you. Ha...But Kihyun-shi is right, we can't let them have him." A pause "The good thing is that they don't know his information, and there is obviously more than one Changkyun in the world, so....he must live as a human, it's the only way he'll be safe."

"But Hyung!" Minhyuk chuckled picking up a chewed up wooden spoon, "He's got urges," displaying the spoon covered in bite marks from a canine and dried drool, "Hey that's mine." Kihyun swiped the spoon away from Minhyuk, "As far as I'm concerned he is not gonna conform to a human life style, he is just RAGING with dog like instincts!" Minhyuk looked with doubtful eyes, it was a tricky situation, maybe it was more trouble than they could handle? "Well," Kihyun started "If none of you believe he can do it, I'll do it all myself! Even if it means I have to leave the group!" A shock wave worked through out the room.

"Kihyun-hyung...are you serious?" Jooheon asked afraid of the answer, "Yeah I am, for him. It's without question."

It was beyond shocking of what they were hearing, if they all choose to rid of Changkyun they do it with the chance they're main vocal will leave and never come back, not because they'll lose their main vocal but they'll lose a member whom they consider family, heck they'll lose the 'mom' of the group! Now that's something they never want to happen.

"As the leader of the group Shownu-shii, what do you say?" Hongsik asked the leader who looked conflicted. Shownu looked to Kihyun who held the baby looking desperate to the leader, he already made his decision. "Changkyun is half human, so he can be taught easily and I don't know about the rest of you but I like the kid."

"I do too! I always wanted a baby brother!" Jooheon yelled in, he turned to Minhyuk who was laying sluggishly on the couch, he waited for his input "Hey! I don't care what the decision is, he's gonna grow up fast so he can do what he has to and I'll do what I have to. I don't like him, and I don't want to be his friend, let alone brother." The three other men were hurt by his harsh words to Changkyun, Jooheon was visibly hurt, did he really have to so mean? "Minhyuk-hyung you!-" "If that's what you really want then so be it." Kihyun spoke with no emotion looking down at the baby who was confused by the atmosphere.

"Personally I think all of this happened at the worst timing, our comeback album is close but he comes in." Wonho chimed in, to be fair he wasn't wrong. "It won't be easy to accept the kid." Hyungwon finally spoke, by far those two had been the most distant, but nothing is truly as it seems.

.

.

.

.

**Ten Months Later~**

"Changkyun-ah!! Get your little butt back here!" Kihyun yelled as he chased a half naked toddler, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The rambunctious boy screamed through the dorm, looking behind he wasn't paying attention to where he was running, before he knew it he ran right into Wonho.

"Hahaha-oof!!" The boy landed on the ground getting a downward angle of the muscular man, "Oh, sorry hyung." Changkyun smiled sheepishly as he backed up cautiously, "Gottcha!!" Kihyun finally scooped up the boy, he carried the boy and his shirt in hand as he bowed to the elder man who looked annoyed.

"Now Changkyun-ah," He plopped the boy on Jooheon's bed, getting the shirt on the boy, "How many times have I told you. The hyungs in this dorm are on the grumpy side, so if you want to be on their good side; stay out of their way." The boy pouted, normally Changkyun is very calm and quiet but getting baths always get the boy excited, that was just the wolf in him. "Jooheon-hyung always likes to be with me, and Shownu-hyung too but he's always busy." Changkyun continued to pout, "And what dose that make me? Chopped Liver?" Kihyun asked sarcastically, Changkyun remained silent, Kihyun sighed and ruffled the boy's soft hair "Okay alright, you're excused, go."

Changkyun finally got the chance to go to the official "Starship Entertainment" building, it was a very exciting day but Changkyun promised to be on his best behavior. "Wow! Hyung! Hyung is that the recording room?!" Changkyun excitedly hopped, "Sure is kiddo. That room is where we have all our songs, even ones that are in progress." Jooheon smiled "Can I go in? I want to hear what you all have been making so far!!" Jooheon could only chuckle, "Sure if you can get in but you obviously can't yet, but when you're ready absolutely." He took Changkyun's hand and led him to the dance practice room.

"About time!"

"What took you so long Jooheon-ah?!"

Changkyun walked out from behind, everyone sighed, "Come on let's stop wasting time!" The dance coach clapped his hands. As the rest of the guys got on with practice Changkyun began to copy the moves, not as good but he learned them nonetheless, it was finally lunch time and Kihyun along with Jooheon ate with Changkyun, "Kkukung you have rice on your cheek." Kihyun called as he whipped the boy's cheek clean with a napkin earning a bothered groan from the boy, "Ah! Kihyun-ah you're gonna give me a rash! Ah!" Done. "There, clean, and can you please stop calling me Kkukung! You haven't called me that in a long time! Besides that name doesn't even make any sense, I'm not a dog!" Awkward. Quick they needed a subject change. "So uh Jooheon-ah you got your part finished?" Kihyun asked "Yeah, it's sounding epic, then again the whole song is sounding amazing! This has got to be the best yet haha!" With that lunch break was over.

Song? Epic? That sounds interesting.

The guys continued to practice, completely concentrating, but as for Changkyun his curiosity was peaked, what was the song that was supposedly so amazing? Why hasn't he been able to hear it yet? He had to hear it, but how? He's not allowed to use their laptops, and they don't play it at home.

But...

There is a way.

_'That room is where we have all our songs, even ones that are in progress.'_ There is that room.

Seeing that this is his only chance for a long time to hear what no one has heard yet. Hoping off the chair he was ordered to sit while they practiced he headed for the door.

"Changkyun-ah? What are you doing?" Kihyun asked from the other side of the room looking right at his direction, _'quick think of something! come on Changkyun!'_ "I uh wanted to go to the restroom." He smiled swaying back and forth, "Oh. Noona can you please take him?" Kihyun called to the female staff, "Yes Kihyun-shii, come on Changkyun-ah." The girl lead the boy out, great! Now things were complicated, but you know that Changkyun so smart, so clever, he knew exactly what to do.

"Noona can we please go to the one in the front?" Those bathrooms have two entry ways, one for each side of the building, that's how he's gonna get away.

"Why Changkyun-ah?" She asked sweetly, "There are a lot of scary men I don't know, the one in the front is wider and cleaner." He wasn't wrong, that was enough to convince her.

"Okay Changkyun-ah, go do your business and let's get back." The girl leaned on the wall where the door opens, Changkyun nodded innocently. It was too easy, he closed the door and made his way to the other side, he managed to get around without anyone stopping him.

"There it is!" He whispered and ran to the door, he was still too small to open the door but he got in as someone exits. It was so cool! He hopped on the rolling chair, and there before him a computer filled with songs that are unfinished, most of them were made by Wonho, but he found the song that they were talking about, it was a recent file because Jooheon JUST finished his part.

Changkyun giggled as he pressed play, and true to their words it was the best song he had ever heard! One after another he played every unfinished song.

"Changkyun-ah?" Noona called, the door opened and a man walked out, "Excuse me sir but did you see a little boy in any of the stalls?" The man looked confused "No, it was only me in there. I've been in there for a while because I had a call."

_Oh shit._

Noona raced to the practice room, hoping that he'll be in there. "Is Changkyun-ah in here?!" She bursted through the door causing Jooheon to jump and scream, "No, isn't he still with you, we finished practice two minuets ago." Shownu answered. "Wait wait noona, you don't know where he is?" Kihyun asked sternly, she was nervous as shook her head, with that everyone in the room ran out and searched the building.

It was 15 minuets later, "Damn it where did he run off to?!" Shownu asked as he panted, Jooheon kept running and looking "Where he at?!" Then he noticed "NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!" It seemed like the whole world turned their head to where Jooheon was running to, the recording room.

Bursting in the small boy turned his head as his hand was on the computer, the sudden entrance cause the boy to slip off the chair.

**Click!**

Changkyun landed on the floor rubbing his knees, his guilty face looking up. Kihyun rushed to the boy, “Changkyun!! What are you doing here?! Why did you-”

“It gone.”

Wonho looked at the computer searching the contents, oh no. “He deleted EVERYTHING!” The shocked and furious hyungs gathered to see this awful truth, Kihyun went up to confirm it for himself “Hyung. He is just a boy, he didn’t mean it.” Hyungwon growled and grabbed the collar of Jooheon’s shirt “Why did you let him in?! This is all-” “It my fault Hyungwon-hyung, Jooheon showed me the room from the outside and I wanted to hear the songs that were unfinished.” Changkyun confessed, “Changkyun.” Kihyun spoke, the boy inched closer to his hyung “I- I’m sorry hyung.”

“You ruined everything!” Minhyuk yelled down to the boy.

Changkyun flinched, “Hyung don’t yell at him, he’s only a boy.” Kihyun fired in, “Are you kidding?! This ‘boy’ dose nothing but ruin everything we work for, he’s free-loading on Everything we worked for! He has no place here! He will never amount to anything!!”

That did it.

Out of pure emotional guilt Changkyun bolted out of the room, Kihyun attempted to run after the boy but Jooheon was already chasing him. You never would have thought, _‘Man! this kid can run even with those tiny legs!!’_ Kihyun knew in his heart it wouldn’t help if he went to Changkyun now, he trusted Jooheon to do what’s best for him now.

Changkyun cried as he ran out of the building, it was raining, a perfect match to Changkyun’s physical state. He managed to run a whole block before slipping on the wet sidewalk, he land like a flying a superhero, yup right on his face. The bystanders on the side jumped at the harsh impact, a woman along with her boyfriend shielded the shivering boy from the rain, she got down to his fallen level “Oh sweetie are you okay?” Changkyun whimpered in response, “Where are your parents sweetie? Do you need help?” The kind stranger offered some comfort, looking up at the couple they gasped as they saw his nose bleeding as well as a scratch on his head, regardless his face covered in tears and snot.

“Oh! Honey...Oppa there’s a napkin in the bag!” The boyfriend reacted immediately and handed the tissue, carefully she whipped the boy’s face clean, “I’m sorry, I don’t have any bandages with me, maybe if-” “CHANGKYUN-AH!!!!!!”A strong voice broke through the rain, it was Jooheon; wearing a mask and with an umbrella.

He reach the boy after 20 minuets, walking up to the boy who was still on the floor, “Is that your appa?” The girl asked “No. My hyung.” Jooheon was a panting mess, “Ha....Changkyun-ah! Ha! You may be tiny you’re one hell of a runner!” Changkyun giggled as he stood up, the girl as well stood up with assistance from her boyfriend, “Oh my! I’m very sorry the disturbance.” Jooheon bowed, the girl smiled shaking her hands as to oppose his apology, “No no! It’s okay, we’re more obliged to help.” She paused looking at Changkyun “We’re just glad someone is here for him.”

“Well then.” Jooheon picked up the boy, “Thank you both for your help.” He bowed “Changkyun-ah, say thank you.” Changkyun looked at the couple who were looking right at him smiling “Thank you. Noona and Hyung.” He waved “Bye bye.”

They walked their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! I really like how this chapter turned out!! Oop! Changkyun’s past is more dark than it seemed!!! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Son of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the rest of the guys get to know Changkyun, one by one they'll soon love the little wolf boy.

The rain fell softly, like whispers from a comforting voice.  
Jooheon carried the now sleeping bundle of a boy, having him covered in his own jacket. _'He really tired himself out from crying.'_ Finally they reached home.

Jooheon shuffled to get his shoes off while holding the boy carefully, "Ah! Jooheon-ah! You found him! Where was he?! Is he okay?!" "Hyung! Shush! Calm down. Just help me here please." Jooheon wobbled as Changkyun nearly fell off his shoulder, Kihyun wasted no time and grabbed the boy.  
Kihyun held the boy looking up at him he was worried from the state the boy is in, "He's fine. Just sleeping." That didn't do much for his concern, he noticed Changkyun's cheeks were flushed red and the scratch on his forehead. _'I wonder...'_ Kihyun placed his hand the boy's head, he was burning up.  
"He has a fever." "Oops." Kihyun sighed as he walked to the room, Changkyun whimpered and wiggled in his arms. "Aigoo~ It's okay, eomma has you~" he heard Jooheon chuckle, "What was that? Hmm, _Eomma_?" "Shut up." Kihyun blushed. He was about to climb up the ladder when "No. Put him here hyung, I'll share my bed." "No." Jooheon walked to the two, "Hey, you're not the only one who cares deeply for him." Kihyun chuckled softly and shook his head, how could he think so little of how big Jooheon's heart is.

Kihyun placed the boy in the bed that surrounded him like a cloud. "That should make him more comfortable. But I want to clean that scratch." Kihyun went to fetch the first aid kit "Jooheon-ah be a dear, can you change him into his pajamas please?", Changkyun's body was tad bit sweaty or it could be the residue of the rain, but a quick wipe down with a towel he would rest easy, soon the deed was done, "Where is everyone?" Jooheon asked as Kihyun re-entered the room, "Still at the studio, they're determined to get the files back." He sat on the edge of the bed, he gently opened Changkyun's mouth and placed the thermometer under his tongue "Shownu-hyung wanted to wait with me for the two of you to come home but him being the leader....yeah." Jooheon sighed.  
Placing soft gauze on the wound he took out a thermometer, **_Beep!_** "Aish! It's 43°C! (110°F) I should've put a coat on him!" "Well, what can you do, he hardly gets cold. Just one of the many things that come with being part wolf." Jooheon put the clothes in the laundry basket, Kihyun got up to where? You guessed it, the kitchen.  
Jooheon followed instinctively, "Now to take care of that fever." He tied an apron around his waist.

After a record one hour later, kihyun's famous chicken soup was ready. The delectable smell filled the dorm, waking the boy who was sleeping peacefully, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes "Hey Kkukung~ How are you feeling?" Changkyun yawned, showing a bit of fang. Jooheon held Changkyun up; Kihyun walked in carrying a tray that had the soup and a bottle of cold medicine for children "Kihyun-ah...Jooheon...My head hurts...." he mumbled out obviously still tired, his tiny hand reached to his forehead only to feel the gauze "Don't mess with it, come on, time to eat then I'll give you some medicine for your fever." Kihyun blew the heat away and guided the spoon to his mouth. Changkyun ate his fill, now the scary medicine, "Okay. Now Changkyun, Ahhh~" A tiny cup of child cold medicine, Kihyun had to feed it to Changkyun because the boy was a bit weak; getting it in his mouth was easy until he had to swallow. "Bleegh!" The boy dry gagged, "Don't be so dramatic, now sleep." Kihyun picked up the tray, Jooheon took it from his hands wanting to help so his hyung didn't have to do all the work "Am I in trouble?" Kihyun turned quickly only to see the boy looking worried with big doe eyes, he had to admit it was adorable "No" He let his word linger as he got on his kneeled down to reach his level, "No, you are not in trouble." "But hyungs are angry. They hate me more now." Changkyun closed his eyes in distress. He didn't really know what to say but _hate?_ "What do you mean 'hate' Changkyun? they don't-" "But they do!"

"For as long as I can remember they never not even once talk to me, other than to scold me, or yell at me." Kihyun looked the boy who seemed as if he was falling apart with every word that slipped out. "Let's face it, they don't want me here."   
"I want you here."

Changkyun looked somewhat shocked at that, "Changkyun." Kihyun exhaled "You know that Shownu-hyung, Jooheon-ah, and I love you very much." Changkyun looked away slightly "Of course you'd say that. You three are always around me." "Which means we know you best." Changkyun was touched, now he was listening. Kihyun reached his hand on the boy's head to comfortably pet "It's just those hyungs....they just can't see that, that you're a pretty cool kid with so much to offer." Changkyun looked down obviously thinking, "Kihyun-ah, I'll make them see it!" Changkyun sat up sitting towards Kihyun "I'll make them see that I deserve their respect, I'll show them that I can be a good addition to the group! with all of them!" Kihyun giggled as he pulled Changkyun into a hug "Oh I'm sure you can!" he tickled Changkyun a bit, they were laughing after a while they settled and relaxed in the hug, "Kihyun-ah. I'm sure if I just hold out my hand, they'll eventually take it." he snuggled his face in Kihyun's chest "You'll get there love." He whispered, he noticed the boy fell asleep on him.   
Kihyun placed him back on the bed, covering him with the blanket.

"Do really think he has a chance? To get closer with them I mean." Jooheon leaned at the doorway hands in his pockets. Kihyun glanced at him then turn is attention back on Changkyun "I'm not sure. It won't be good if we force him on the others, but they will see they've been wrong about him." He tucked him in.   
_Then began the quest to have the rest of Monsta X to get close to Changkyun! Starting with Wonho!!_

~~~~~

About three days later most of Changkyun's fever passed but he lost a good chunk of energy through that time of staying in bed, "Okay I'm heading to the gym!" Hoseok called "Say why don't you take Kyun with you? he needs the exercise." Kihyun peaked behind the man drying his hands from washing the dishes, Hoseok couldn't believe what the small man suggested to him after what he believes to be the trouble the boy caused. 

"No. Bad enough he nearly cost us our album I ain't gonna let him go to the gym so he can mess that up too." Hoseok fixed his fingerless gloves, Kihyun placed both his hands on his thin waist looking a tad bit annoyed, but an idea came in thought.

"He could be a really good gym partner."

Hoseok paused "How so?"

"Well him being part wolf, he has a ton of stamina, he can do great on a treadmill, and by instinct he can show his strength." Kihyun smiled coaxingly. 

Hoseok thought for a second, he fought internally with his choices and prejudice. With his head turned the other way refusing to look at the small man's direction "Call him."

Kihyun lit up with happiness he would've hugged his hyung but he quickly went to fetch his boy.

"Now promise me you'll be good with Hoseok-hyung, and try your best." Kihyun zipped up Changkyun's sweater and hanged a small bag with water, a snack and a juice to drink on the way, "I promise!" with that Hoseok waited by the door for the boy to tie his shoes.

"Have fun you two!!" Kihyun waved goodbye.

The ride to the gym was awkward nonetheless, Changkyun took out his juice from the bag to drink from feeling the weird atmosphere. Hoseok leaned on the window propping his chin on his hand, listening to music through earphones, "Here we are." Staff member called from his divers seat.

"Wow Hyung this place is sooo HUGE!!" Changkyun was all star-eyes looking around, ' _Cute kid....WHat?!_ ' "Yeah well don't touch anything while you're here." Hoseok in a scorn look. In the changing room Hoseok, with an irritated look, tried to suppress thoughts of thinking Changkyun is actually pretty alright, but he had to shake them out.

Changkyun watch from a bench near the wall, watching Hoseok lift weights.

_**"Listen Changkyun the stuff here is very fragile, so you're gonna have to sit over there." Changkyun looked back to where he was pointing then turned back "I'm gonna be laying down so I won't notice if wander around, so do me a favor, don't."** _

Hoseok thought back to his orders, it had been nearly an hour since Hoseok officially started, they had the rest of the day to go. "Hmmm? Something the matter?" His trainer asked as Hoseok paused, he didn't answer he simply put the weight on the holder.

Changkyun swinging his legs back and forth he looked outside, at what in particular was unclear, "Hey Changkyun!" Changkyun turned his head in response "Come here, I want to show you something." The small boy hopped off the bench, he had a somewhat confused expression as he made his way to the older man.

"You know what this is?" Hoseok held a 5lbs dumbbell, "Umm no I don't Hoseok-hyung." he shook his head, "It's called a Dumbbell, it's a very basic piece of equipment here at this and any gym in the world." Hoseok handed it to Changkyun who looked at it strangely, "You lift it up and down." The boy did as told but incorrectly, Hoseok sighed and crouched down "Here, like this." 

"There. You got it!" Hoseok genuinely praised the boy, Changkyun smiled happily. Hoseok proceeded to show Changkyun around as well as demonstrate how the equipment is used, anyone who saw them would think they were family.

"What about that one hyung?" Changkyun pointed, Hoseok looked "Oh that's the treadmill." Changkyun hesitated a bit "Can I try it please?" Hoseok was honestly surprised that even after all the work they'd done he still had the energy to do more, "Umm are you sure Kyun?" a new nickname "That one is pretty tiering, even for adults." Hoseok clearly unsure of allowing the boy, "But I want to do it! Please Hyung!" the boy begged.

Hoseok could only sigh in defeat, "Okay, but don't blame me when your legs hurt." He set up the machine. Changkyun readied himself on the treadmill, "Alright I'm gonna put it on a setting that gets faster, after it hits the fast speed it'll start slowing down, till then just tell me and I'll turn it off." 

As soon as it started, it got faster and faster, in no time at all it was at it's peak. Hoseok began to sweat from just the sight of it, "Okay Changkyun I'm gonna slow it down!" He looked up to see young Changkyun running with a fierce look in his eye, the boy showed no sign of stopping or slowing down, he maintained a constant speed and form, one could say he was in the zone (A little nod to Pixar's Soul lol.) 

Hoseok was enchanted by such a sight but snapped out of it "Changkyun-ah stop!!" His yell brought the boy out of whatever trance he was in, "WHa-Huh?! AHH!!" The little boy lost his balance, his running became erratic, "Ah! WOAH! WOAH! OH NO!!!" he slipped.

Changkyun was thrown off the machine with such force sent him flying. 

"CHANGKYUN-AH!!!!!" Hoseok was quick enough to catch the boy, the treadmill began to slow down from it's monstrous pace. Both panting, both sweating and both in shock of what happened, "Changkyun-ah, are you okay?!" Hoseok held the boy, Changkyun remain silent only to make his heavying panting, his eyes were like daggers staring off into the distance. "Changkyun-ah?" Hoseok asked in a more tender tone, ' _He's trembling._ ' Hoseok rubbed the boys arm as he called his attention.

"Huh? What? Hyung. What just..." The boy clearly unaware of the events that took place moments ago, "Changkyun-ah, how were you running like that?! It was like nothing I've ever seen." Changkyun looked from his hyung above him, to back to the treadmill, completely stopped, "I don't know. I don't know what happened I guess I just, I'm not sure something inside me just took over and I was lost in it." Hoseok sighed ' _the wolf side of him took over._ ' 

"Hey kid, I'm tired, what do you say we grab something to eat and head home yeah?" Changkyun smiled and nodded. 

Kihyun was busy getting things ready for dinner in a few hours, when the front door opened revealing laughter of two voices.

Kihyun whipped his hands on the sides of his apron and headed to the ruckus, when he approached a warm smile grew on his face. Hoseok was carrying Changkyun on his back as they entered, "Looks like you two had a good time." Hoseok took off his and Changkyun's shoes "Yeah Yeah! We had a great time! Kihyun-ah it was so cool watching Hoseok lift heavy weights! He let me try the treadmill and I actually impressed him!!" Changkyun jumped around the man, Kihyun giggled as he crouched down to halt the hyper boy "Did you now? Maybe I should have gone too, but I could never do half as much as you both did." Kihyun paused as he sniffed the air then Changkyun "I'll believe you impressed Hoseok-hyung because you certainly smell like hard work. JOOHEON-AH!" he stood back up "Yeah?" Jooheon popped his head from around the corner, "Start a bath Kkukung yeah? the boy stinks" he teased at the end.

"On it. Come on Changkyun-ah." Jooheon lead the boy to the bathroom.

Kihyun smiled as the two walked off, "We really did have a good time. I really let my stubbornness keep me from seeing what an amazing kid Kyun is. I love him." Hoseok genuinely spoke. It was like music to Kihyun's ears to hear such a thing, "I just knew you'd see him the way I do, he's very special." 

Little did they notice another member was listening from the living room, Hyungwon.

Hyungwon, who was listening to such nonsense, he frowned at such reaction to the little brat.

' _I can't believe Wonho-hyung fell for the rats tricks, that brat needs leave._ ' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! How long has it been since I've updated?! Am I even serious!!!? lol but really I worked on it from time to time before finishing, I just wasn't feeling like writing I just been working on my digital art, but hit a bump in the road with my mental health, had a relapse in my anxiety but I'm good now, I just have my yucky moments but get over them. But I took time for myself and watched some anime and movies and wow it made me want to update so here you go.
> 
> I promise I will complete this story, but school started up again at the time upload but their good classes. 
> 
> I would really appreciate your comments on the chapter and story thus far, it helps me stay motivated that people actual give a shit about my silly story. lol.


	5. The Humanity Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by @Angge_Fernandez and their Monsta X story called "Regrets", It is literally my most FAVORITE Monsta X story of ALL TIME!!!!! Like no joke! Please go give it a read if you haven't already!!! 
> 
> ~ Hyungwon makes a HUGE mistake, that nearly costs a life.

Now that Hoseok accepted Changkyun, it made four in the apartment that just LOVES the boy, that left the terrible two members to reject the boy.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

The two had their own ways of tolerating the boy, Minhyuk for one straight up ignored the boy, he acted as if he doesn't exist. As for Hyungwon....any little interaction or indirect interaction was met with cruel and cold actions, though the others complained that it will be dangerous if Hyungwon and Changkyun stayed in the same room alone but that Kihyun had a hunch, he had faith that Changkyun can warm that cold heart of his, but it was ONLY a hunch.  
  
  


" Shownu-hyung!! where are the little towels that were in the bathroom?!" Kihyun's frantic screaming shook up the whole building, anyone listening from the outside would think someone was dying, and to Kihyun he legitimately believed that is what was happening. Just in the bathroom Changkyun was violently throwing up.

"Come on, it's okay, let it out." Hoseok rubbed the boys back, more bile came out the boy, as gross as it may be Hoseok glanced in the toilet to see pieces of plastic, wood, and a small blue ball, which oddly looks like the ball they bought at the convenient store.

How did such a thing happen? Let's go back two days, when something seemed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just an average day, only Kihyun and Jooheon decided to take Changkyun to the local playground, it was a bit of a risk since they're famous idols, but a hat, sunglasses, a mask and BOOM a totally normal member of society and not an idol trying to hide their identity, so not that.

"There's quite a lot of kids here today hyung, are you sure about this?" Jooheon nervously asked but Kihyun calm and confident "Yes I'm sure, it'll be a good way for him to interact with humans that aren't us." Kihyun then pulled his mask down, Changkyun looked around interestingly "Hyungs, who are all these people?" "Their kids, around your age, this place is where you can play with them."

With that being said some little boys approached Changkyun, "Hello." But Changkyun never really seen another child so he shied away, hiding behind Kihyun. Kihyun took notice "Changkyun-ah, their saying hi to you." the boy did nothing but held Kihyun's legs from the back hiding his face, "Changkyun-ah I'm sure they want you to play with them," The boy looked out with a nervous look "You're not afraid are you?" Kihyun teased, Changkyun took offense to that and furiously shook his head, "Well then go ahead." Kihyun moved aside fully exposing Changkyun to the boys, with a light push forward "Go on, say hello first."

As shy as the boy may be he muffled out a weak 'Hello', the boys went forward and took both of Changkyun's hands pulling him toward the playground.

Slowly but surly the boy was coming out of his shell, the other boys enjoyed him because he was stronger than the others even though he is the smallest.

Jooheon joined Kihyun on the park bench, "He seems quite popular already." Jooheon smiled, "Yup, he's a natural around other kids, I'm sure he's bound to make at least one friend by the time we leave."

"Here's the game Changkyun, you will the one that has to find and catch us, we'll be the ones to hide and try to run away from you, it's called "Hide and Catch", go behind that tree, cover your eyes and count to 10, after you do that come find us and catch us, easy right?" A little boy that seemed to be the leader of the friend group that invited Changkyun to play, Changkyun nodded, he didn't want to mess up the rules, somehow he was unsure if it was smart to make HIM the catcher, he knows he runs pretty fast but more than that he might play too rough with the others, considering he lives in a house filled with six men in their 20's, and hardly have experience playing with kids.

"Ummm" Changkyun started "Are you sure I have to be the catcher?" the boy frowned a bit, "Yeah, you're the youngest of all of us, and you're new and you're the fastest, you have to play by the rules of our group, you don't want to break the rules so you can win every time right?" Changkyun looked up worried "No! Never!" "Then stick with your role."

"Okay Changkyun go count!" Changkyun followed the directions; standing behind the tree he used both his hands to cover his eyes, he stopped at four when he heard giggling, he turned and saw three girls laughing, ' _Are they laughing at me?_ ' he smiled awkwardly "NO CHANGKYUN! YOU CAN'T LOOK UNTIL YOU FINISH COUNTING!!" the boy yelled out. Changkyun blushed as his attention was brought back.

He finished his counting, and away he went to find them.

He looked at the slide, a bundles of hair, but he couldn't tell, there were a lot kids here ' _that smell smells like them..._ ' they were all hiding together he went with it. He made his way to the hiding boys, he was clearly not trying to sneak up on the boys because one of the boys noticed Changkyun casually walking to them. He was barley to them when the boys scattered off, he stood there dumbfounded, he looked at them running off like....like...like a herd of elk, ' ** _YOU._** ' he locked on one and he was on him.  
  
  


Jooheon yawned "I haven't seen Changkyun around, I wonder how it's going?"

**"WAHHHH!!!!!"**

A piercing cry blasted through the whole neighborhood, Kihyun and Jooheon ran to the noise fearing that it might be Changkyun crying.

When the got there and there they saw in the middle of sand a little boy sitting on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder crying.

Kihyun look up to see Changkyun whipping his mouth, blood.

Kihyun ran to his boy falling on his knees holding the boy still, "Changkyun-ah!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS BOY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Changkyun look at Kihyun with an expression hard to read.

Kihyun did a low grunt at the boy's lack of response, he got up and turned to see the mother of the hurt boy yelling at Jooheon who was desperately apologizing.

"I'M GOING TO SUE BOTH OF YOU FUCKERS IF MY SON NEEDS SURGERY!!!!"

"ma'am, please we're very sorry, we didn't expect our dongsaeng to do this! Please we're so very sorry!!" Jooheon bowed more than 90 degrees very near to crying himself.

"YOU REALLY THINK SORRYS WILL MAKE THIS GO AWAY!!?? THAT ANIMAL OF A CHILD SHOULD BE LOCKED UP IN A CAGED!!!!!" the woman was having none of it but who would honestly, and Kihyun knew this so he knew what to do so there will be no further conflict.

"Ma'am. Please, we deeply apologize so we will pay for all the medical bills and for anything to help your son get better." Kihyun walked up, the mother was absolutely shocked, but thanks to that they avoided serious trouble that will involve the company.

Changkyun walked off to the other boys, but the moment they noticed Changkyun walking up to them "Hey! Stop right there!! Don't you dare take one more step!!" Changkyun stopped "But, I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm sorry, can we still be friends?" the other boy scorned his face to Changkyun, "NO! No we are not and never be YOUR friends!! You monster!! Don't ever come back!! if you do, we'll hurt more than how you hurt him!!! GET OUT! get out of here you freak!!!"

Changkyun backed up in fear, ' ** _monster?_** ' he looked down at his hands covered in blood. Kihyun saw where Changkyun was and rushed over, he picked him up, as if hiding him from those who might hurt him.

They once again apologized to the mother, gave some money in advance, and they left.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was eerily quiet, the ride back, arriving home, the bath, and the dinner. Jooheon told Shownu and Wonho what had happened, unfortunately Hyungwon overheard it "As I suspected that little brat shouldn't be here. He's gone too far this time, he literally could've gotten the whole company in trouble!" "It wasn't his fault hyung!" Jooheon shot back.

Later that night.

"Changkyun." Kihyun opened the door to the dark bedroom, the bundle under the blanket refusing to answer.

"Changkyun, I know todays events were quite regretful but you shouldn't beat yourself about-" "Why shouldn't I? I bit his shoulder, I'm a monster." it was quite shocking to him say that about himself. "Changkyun you are no monster." the boy showed a bit of his head, "they said that I'm a monster, and I am, only a monster could make someone bleed and cry like that."

Kihyun slipped into the bed beside him, "Those kids were just scared which made them say such things. But Changkyun I need to know that we all did things in our past that were not proud of, at some point you learn to forgive yourself, even if others don't and you know what you did was wrong then it's the only way you can move on with your life, by that you can better your actions and regain others trust again."

Hearing that Changkyun couldn't help but cry, crying was all he could do, ' _maybe_ ' he thought ' _if I can forgive Wonho-hyung, then I can forgive myself._ '

They cried that night together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Wonho took Changkyun out to hangout, they went to the movies, shopping, and ate at a café. But the drive back Changkyun wasn't feeling good, he complained a bit that his stomach hurt and sure enough the boy developed a stomach flu, something he has eaten got him feeling sick.

Which bring us to Changkyun puking up everything he ate.

As much as Kihyun wanted to be with the boy 24/7 but he has been forgetting he's still an idol, which meant he had to leave him to fulfill his schedule. During such time Hyungwon as well got sick, so he will be missing out on practice and an interview as he recovers.

"Hyungwonie, I know you have issues with Changkyun but please take care of him while we're away." Kihyun kindly asked, Hyungwon rolled his eyes "Have you forgotten I'm also sick? I'm not his nanny." Kihyun tried not to show his disappointment towards the youngers behavior "It's only six hours, he's asleep right now he'll only be up to eat, speaking of which when he dose make sure you check what he's eating." Hyungwon zoned out at that last part.

With that the five left the house, though they had to rip Kihyun away from Changkyun, they had a bit of a fight getting him to leave the boy. "Okay we'll be leaving now take care~"

The first three hours true to Kihyun's word Changkyun been asleep, but now it was time to eat, for Hyungwon that is. The same time as Hyungwon was getting his meal done Changkyun got up to eat too, "Hyung, is there anything to eat?" Changkyun ask softly careful not to act too casually, "It's the kitchen, of course there's something eat." His somewhat annoyed tone made the boy blush in embarrassment, "Is-is it alright if I can get something hyung?" Hyungwon grabbed a random items and pushed them in Changkyun's arms, "There. Don't say I didn't give you anything." Hyungwon walked away with his cup noodles that he was busy making.

Changkyun saw there was no point to correcting his hyung about what he should eat but times like this he was desperate.

Granola bar, banana, (dark)chocolate bar, and a bag of chips; Changkyun ate ALL of it, he wasn't aware that he shouldn't be eating chocolate, it wasn't enough of what he was given, but, he watched a video the other day of a girl eating stationary items, glue stick, pencils, pen, paper, and stapler. He wasn't aware that it was all fake, but he grabbed the nearest paper and ate it away, he couldn't find the actual pen but there was the pen cap, ate that then went back to sleep.

Not even an hour later he was woken up feeling like throwing up, he ran to the trash bin and let it out, normally throwing up makes you feel better but the more he threw up the more pain he felt in his stomach, but he knew something was wrong was when there was some blood mix with his vomit, he started getting scared, he needed someone to help him.

"Hyung!"

Nothing.

"Hyungwon-hyung!"

Still nothing.

"Hyung."

Hyungwon was on his phone when he purposely ignored the boy's cry, but he wasn't stopping "Ugh!!!!!" he groaned like a teenager being called by their mother. He hopped down and made his way to the room _'the brat probably wants me to read him a story._ ' "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?!!!!!" he screamed as barged right in, he didn't expect to see the little boy on the floor throwing up more blood than bile.

"hyung.." he called in a very weak tone.

"Ch-Changkyun!! Oh my god!!!!!! what's happening?!" he pulled the boy in his arms, "Hyung.....I don't feel so good" (spidey... T^T lol)

Hyungwon saw that Changkyun was slipping in and out of consciousness, "NO No no! You better stay with me!" he lightly patted the boys cheek.

He closed his eyes, but truthfully it was out of exhaustion, "DAMN IT!!" he picked up the boy and ran back to his room to get his phone, he dialed his manager as he ran down to hail a cab, he could give less if he was recognized, he needed to get Changkyun to the hospital.

"You're gonna be okay Changkyun-ah!! You better be okay!!"

' _If anything happens to this boy, I'll never forgive myself._ '  
  
  


"Same questions for what? the billionth time!" Minhyuk sarcastically commented, some members chuckled at that truth, they were all changing into more comfortable clothes because the plan was to go get somewhere. But they looked up at someone's voice in the distance yelling, in bursting through the door was their manager sweating looking like he saw a ghost, "Oh no, what happened?" Shownu asked knowing that look brought no good news, "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN HURRY GET TO THE VAN!" "Why?" Wonho asked "QUICKLY! CHANGKYUN WAS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!"

In an instant it was like Kihyun's world was falling apart all around him, he froze, "Come on hyung!" Jooheon pushed Kihyun along and off they went.

Running in the hospital they asked where Changkyun was, the third floor, Kihyun couldn't stop biting his nails, his nerves getting the best of him.

Finding the room they spotted Hyungwon sitting on the bench in the waiting area, he was rocking back and forth while holding himself "Hyungwon?" he shot up, and ran to them.

"Hyung! Hyung! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't take care of Changkyun!!! It's all my fault I left him!!" Hyungwon was hysterical with regret, only adding more fear to his well-being.

He had explained what happened, as well as his careless act of giving Changkyun things he wasn't suppose to eat. Kihyun nearly attacked Hyungwon before he finished, he whispered yelled at him saying that there was food that was meant for Changkyun, he texted him but whatever Hyungwon was doing he ignored that text.

About an hour later reaching around 7:00 pm they were called by the pediatrician (doctor for kids), "Are you the guardians of Im Changkyun?" "I am." Kihyun answered immediately, "Well Changkyun has no record of shots, or any previous checkups, nor he has no primary doctor so I am unaware of his medical history." "He was seeing a private doctor." **he lied** , "Either way I need to tell you that Changkyun needs surgery and we need a guardian's approval." his heart skipped a beat.

"Surgery? why?" Kihyun's voice cracked. "We found foreign objects in his stomach that is causing internal bleeding, as well as causing a tear in his stomach, if it moves into his large intestine it will be nearly impossible to remove."

"Please doctor! anything to help please do it!" Kihyun cried out. With a nod and bow they moved Changkyun to the operating room to proceed with the operation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was torture. Every minuet they all worried more and more about the little boy, Kihyun noticed a familiar face, the mother from the playground, he walked to her she was sitting, "Hello ma'am." He kindly called, she looked up "Oh, you again, what brings you here?" Kihyun sat beside her "Umm someone I'm close to is having a surgery." she looked sympathetic as she put the magazine she was previously reading down "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm somewhat glad you're here, I wanted to apologize for my unrueing behavior, it's just seeing my son cry like that and all that....blood I just lashed out." Kihyun was surprised "No no ma'am, no need to apologize at all, I would've reacted the same if it were my boy." Kihyun sat still and continued "Is that why you are here? your son." she nodded "when we went for him to get checked they quickly emitted him in one of the rooms, he got a couple of stiches here and there but he's doing well, too well, he's enjoying all the attention he's getting from the family." they laughed a bit, it made the tense atmosphere barrable, but the thunderstorm in Hyungwon's head was showing no sign of stopping.

"Wonnie, let's take a walk, yeah?" Wonho called the man out of his thoughts, well he'd much rather go and talk than drown in sadness.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened but you did the right thing bringing him here, if you didn't he wouldn't have made it." Wonho tried to cheer up the man, but Hyungwon deeply regretful of his behavior since day one, something occurred to that one else has mention " **Hyung, what if they find out he's a werewolf?** " the blunt question made Wonho's blood turn cold.

Of course they're gonna find out, how could they be so stupid!

It was a bit after 1 in the morning, they slept at the hospital in the waiting area. One of the nurses tapped Kihyun on the shoulder to wake him, "Mister Yoo, the surgery was a success, your son is now recovering in room 456, you may enter now if you like." With a smile he woke up the others.

They wasted no getting to his room, entering they witnessed a small boy hooked up to various wires and a breathing mask. They settled in the room that had much more room to rest, their manager worked it out with hospital to give him an elevated room, usually reserved for celebrities', or those who can afford it.

Kihyun could care less about the luxurious accommodations, he got the nearest chair and settled next to the boy who was soundly asleep. He held his hand as he to drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Changkyun woke with some sunlight hitting his face, he moved his head around to take in where he was, ' _fancy_.' he thought.

He saw all the members sleeping, to his left he saw Kihyun asleep holding his hand amazingly, Hyungwon asleep on a couch right next to him.

He tried to get up but he felt an uncomfortableness in his stomach area, it wasn't painful but strange, when he attempted to retreat his hand from Kihyun's grip but he woke him up.

Like he saw an angel, to Kihyun, Changkyun was one. He gasped "Changkyun!" he lightly hugged his boy, "Are you okay? Are you in any pain? Do you need to go to the restroom? Do you need water?" rapid fire questions had the boy look funny at his hyung, but he simply hushed his hyung "Hyung. Everyone else is sleeping, you need to be quiet." The quietness didn't last because everyone started to wake up.

They all looked surprised to see the boy up and awake, they surround the boy, not too much to overwhelm him. They were all saying their hellos and asking if he was okay, to which he answered yes.

Minhyuk stayed silent before, "Hey Changkyun-ah, good to see you're alright." the boy smiled.

Hyungwon the last one to wake up saw everyone standing near the bed, he turned quickly to see the boy sitting and smiling, "Changkyun-ah?" they all turned their attention to the stunned member, "Hi Hyungwon-hyung. Thank you." Hyungwon couldn't control himself and hugged the boy as he cried into his chest, "Easy, that's were they made the incision!" Kihyun nagged.

"Ah I'm sorry! I'm sorry did I hurt you?!" Hyungwon backed away "No No, I'm okay, it's doesn't hurt anymore, besides hyung, you didn't hurt me you saved me." The sweetest words from the sweetest person alive made this man who was believed to have a heart of ice cry, he cried all his regret, shame, sadness, anger, and coldness away, no more shall this man treat this boy with a cold attitude but rather a warm hyung who is there for his dongsaeng.

As everyone was celebrating Changkyun's recovery, Minhyuk was apart from the others, not feeling what they felt, he was worried and he is glad the boy is alright but he couldn't find in him to rejoice as if it were someone close to him, then again, they weren't close.

' _Maybe if Hyungwon can love him, then I guess I can_ _too_ _, but I don't know where to begin. I just have to wait for my chance._ '

Can he though? He swore they would never be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh! I can't believe I finished early, but from this point on I'll have a more sturdy upload schedule, I figured since I follow other stories and they upload when they finish, so to anyone who gives a shit about this story can look forward to weekly chapters. I am super excited to write again! Writing previous stories and making new ones! Pouring my creativity into the works seems like useful use of my free time.
> 
> Look forward to uploads every Monday, no set time so keeps eyes open!👀‼


	6. Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally discovered, and it is not well taken.

A year passed since the incident, Hyungwon and Changkyun became inseparable! The members joke around that the two are soul-mates, they didn't know how right they were.

Changkyun, due to his rapid growth he was now a young teen, strangely enough Changkyun hardly noticed, he bragged that he was blessed to mature as quickly. As for the hospital incident, that night was a new moon, all his wolf blood vanished how? well since he's been conforming to a strict human life his wolf self was hardly anywhere to be seen, frankly the others sometimes forget he's a werewolf, but the rapid growth reminded them of such fact.

Shownu was putting in a word with the company to let Changkyun join Monsta X, the secret of Changkyun's identity was strictly tight-lipped, the members, manager, and CEO know about it, funny the Changkyun doesn't even know himself.

The members enjoyed every moment with Changkyun, from Kihyun cooking and cleaning together, Shownu teaching him the ins and outs of being an idol, Wonho taking him out to train at the gym, Jooheon teaching him some rap, and Hyungwon likes taking Changkyun out on the rooftop at night to gaze at the moon and stars.

Sadly the odd one out, Minhyuk tried his best to get close to the boy, each time he tried Changkyun ignored HIM, not to the point where he believed he didn't exist, but casually avoid him.

Currently the others were out doing a concert, their latest album was released and it was the same routine, Changkyun has grown quite accustom to being alone for long periods of time, he does various things, sleep, watch a drama, play game apps, practice his rapping skills, and as for today he was cleaning, he was hoping to surprise Kihyun by cleaning the whole house, all that was left was the closet.

"Jeez, what a mess, but what can you expect from three grown men sharing the room's closest, now where to begin?" He was in Shownu, Wonho and Hyungwon's room.

"Guess I should empty it out," He reached in to the very back, "Okay....huh? what's this?" he pulled out a black cardboard box; he shouldn't be too nosy but something about it peaked his curiosity.

Opening it there was but only a yellow envelope with red tape that read "Confidential", strange.

At this point he should just go all the way, there were various papers inside. One paper he read shocked him, "What?....what is this?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good work guys, the energy was crazy!" Shownu praised entering the house, "You can say that again! But no matter what I always end up crying in the end!!" Wonho laughed a bit embarrassed, Kihyun walked in "My, why are all the lights out?" the light of the kitchen luminated the living room a bit, by doing so they noticed a figure sitting on the couch "Oh! Changkyun what are you doing sitting in the dark like that?!" Kihyun turned the lights on, his question was not answered, Changkyun was sitting still slouching depressingly, "Changkyun?" Kihyun walked closer as the others stood back "Changkyun what's wro-" he cut himself off when he noticed what Changkyun was clutching in his hands, it was the papers of his whole being in existence, the very papers they did not want him to find.

"Changkyun-ah, let me explain-" "Did you all know?" he asked in a low monotone voice looking down at the papers, "Were you planning on keeping it a secret from me till I died?" he continued, "No! Changkyun it's not like that!" Kihyun cried out, Changkyun stood up and threw the papers at Kihyun " **THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS?!** "

"Changkyun please, I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?! From what?! from myself?! from the fact I'm part wolf?! From a world that hates me!!" Changkyun's teeth began to sharpen.

"Please there is nothing to be upset about, you come from a proud heritage, you would've died if we didn't save you!" Kihyun was trying to ease his anger, but it only made it worse, " **OH HOW SWEET MY HERO!** **SO WHAT YOU WANTED TO KEEP ME FOR SOME-I DON'T KNOW BUT NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE!! EVERYTHING! MY AGE! MY CRAVINGS! MY INSITINCS! I REALLY AM A MONSTER!!!!!** " he was on the verge of crying.

Kihyun was at a lose for words, he never intended for Changkyun to find out the truth, "Please don't say that! You're still you!"

"Why did you keep this from me?! You knew how much I suffered from my actions!"

"Changkyun please if there was one thing in my life I could take back-" He attempted to Changkyun cheeks that were now stained by tears, Changkyun harshly backed away which made Kihyun flinch into tears.

Changkyun pushed through the others who were now crying from the intense argument.

Changkyun stopped right at the doorway to turn around, he made eye contact with all of them mostly Kihyun who was stunned by Changkyun's glowing yellow eyes that were burning through the air, " **Too late Kihyun.** "

With that he ran out the building, "Changkyun! Changkyun Wait!!!" Kihyun ran after him, the others didn't stop him, though some attempted to follow but were held back by their leader "No, this is something Kihyun and Changkyun must work out together."  
  
  


Kihyun ran out to the streets, it was raining so hard that it could break an umbrella, luckily Kihyun had a sweater, it was rather haunting that the rain was visible by the light of the street lights and no one was out.

"CHANGKYUN-AH!!!!!!!!" his cry was still heard even by the rain.

He ran in no particular direction, but he noticed a break in the fence leading into the forest, he had feeling Changkyun escaped from the eyes of humans.

Running through the thick tress he couldn't see quite clearly, then again he was hysterical with worry and fear, but not for him.

"CHANGKYUN-AH!!!!"

He climbed over a tree that had fallen, he gasped and panted as he continued running.

"CHANGKYUN-AH!!! ANSWER ME!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!"

Kihyun had been searching for nearly two hours, the rain show no sign of stopping, and he was starting to get tired both body and voice, but he refused to stop till he found his boy.

"AH!!!" he slipped on mud but held to a tree to keep himself from falling into the mud, the momentary halt had him remember memories of Changkyun and his hardship with his wolf side. He couldn't help but but cry, the wave of guilt was destroying him, "I'm so sorry Kkukung.....please please forgive me!" Kihyun slid down the tree, he was slipping into unconsciousness "Please, my baby, please come back to me..." his eyes closed.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


The rain for some reason did not give a sweet ambiance but only gave a lonely feeling, Changkyun was sitting on a large boulder, holding his knees close to him, he had grown long sharp nails, he was completely lost, he obviously still loved everyone he got close to but right now he felt quite betrayed.

"How could they keep such a thing from me?!" his eyebrows frowned, "But I'm the idiot for not finding out sooner! How could I not see it!" he hid his face in his knees as he cried.

Such sweet memories came into his mind, even some when he was a baby, he remembers Kihyun looking down at him, smiling at him as he softly said " ** _I love you, I love you so much._** "

He held himself tighter, he looked up when he heard his name being called, it wasn't exactly like a verbal call but a ghostly call.

He looked over and saw a shining white wolf sitting on a fallen tree, it was staring right at him.

"Who-who are you?"

In an instant the wolf got up and ran away, "Hey! Wait!" Changkyun got up and chased the ghostly figure.

Running after it, he felt like he could go faster, without really thinking he was on all fours, the light soon disappeared leaving him to stop suddenly, he looked around he gasped as he saw his reflection "I'm a-a-a!" he had made a full transformation into a wolf.

He took in his new body, he had all black fur, he stopped when he caught a scent in the air, despite the rain the smell was quite strong like a trail you could follow. He followed it, it was a familiar smell.

" _Changkyun......._ " a whisper.

Changkyun heard it loud and clear, ' _Kihyun_.' he walked forward.

His eyes landed on Kihyun laying limp on the ground covered a bit in mud. "Changkyun...." he whispered once again, ' _Kihyun, this whole time you were out looking for me, even in this rain and the dangers of the forest._ ' he rubbed his wolf head against Kihyun's cheek ' _I'm sorry, I love you so much. Mom._ ' even in wolf he cried silently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


"It's been hours and their still not back! What if Kihyun never finds Kkukung!! Man! I should've just gone!" Jooheon worried as he paced around.

"Jooheon-ah please! Your worrying is stressing me out!" Wonho cried, "He'll find him, Changkyun-ah will come back, I grantee." Hyungwon in a calm tone resonated through the room, take it from the soulmate to as confident as he was, Shownu was looking out the window to see if they come back since Kihyun didn't take his phone, just then he noticed a figure walking their way.

"Guys their back! come on!" Shownu exclaimed, they grabbed umbrellas and raced to meet them outside. The rain calmed down a bit, what they saw was pretty clear, a 4ft black wolf carrying Kihyun on it's back.

"Changkyun? Is that you?" Jooheon asked stunned, the wolf nodded the look in his eyes proved to be Changkyun, though a bright gold there was familiarity to it.

"I'm sure Kihyun will have a lot to talk to you about, when he wakes up." Shownu carried the small man bridal style, Shownu and Wonho went back in, the others stayed behind with Changkyun "So...can you change back?" Hyungwon asked somewhat worried if Changkyun can even turn back.

' _Can I?_ ' Changkyun closed his eyes and concentrated, in a blink of an eye he was back to being a human, his clothes remained on him, good thing so he wouldn't turn back every time buck naked.  
  
  


The next morning Kihyun lifted his head to see Changkyun sleeping halfway on the bed, he quickly recalled last nights events "Changkyun!" his cry awoke the boy, making eye contact he was overwhelmed with such emotions, they must've been thinking the same thing because they pulled each other into a hug, the embrace was desperate, never wanting to part "Changkyun I am so sorry I caused you so pain! please forgive me and never leave me again!" Kihyun cried over the other shoulder "I'm sorry too! I never took the time to realize how much you've been there and taken care of me my whole life!" Changkyun cried back "My baby! I will never hide anything from you from now on! I'll help in any way I can for you to understand your wolf self!"

For another minuet or so, they embraced each other, Kihyun kissed the boys head a couple of times, but soon they parted, "Kihyun," both of their foreheads touched "I will forever be in your debt for everything you've done for me, and the others as well. I want you all to be a part of my journey of discovery."

"I'll be more than happy."  
  
  


Later that day they explained what happened in his past, the day he was born and before then. Changkyun wasn't sure how he felt being called a Wolf Prince, but nonetheless, he took the information seriously.

"So it was wolf hunters that murdered my parents."

"Sadly that is the truth Kyun, we lucked out that they believed you died along with them."

Changkyun growled at such information, "It's terrible they did such a thing to an innocent family not knowing or caring that they were friendly and not wanted to cause trouble with humans." Minhyuk commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Changkyun said bitterly as he got up and walked to the rooftop, Minhyuk felt a bit hurt, he knew what he said was hypocritical, but he wanted to make things right, his chances were getting more and more difficult since Changkyun was now a pubescents boy and not as innocent or forgiving anymore.

He made his choice and he knew that it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!!! Things are getting good!! He now knows the truth and there seems to be a plan brewing by Minhyuk. What could it be? How will he form a relationship with Changkyun?  
> Btw I am aware this chapter and the last might've been a little intense, so be aware next chapter will also be so.
> 
> Geez what a great chapter if do say so myself!!! We're reaching the halfway mark!
> 
> Thanks for reading thus far!


	7. The Boy That Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always comes back to haunt but this time, there will be action brought in.

Changkyun crossed his arms as he looked scornfully over the forest, he heard someone approaching, it was Minhyuk.

Changkyun walked away from him with an irritated look, Minhyuk had enough.

"This isn't fair, you're friendly with everyone else in this house but you treat me with like an enemy! What's the deal with that?!" Minhyuk complained, Changkyun turned around with his glowing wolf eyes showing his anger. 

"Oh I'm friendly with everyone now?! I was always friendly! I tried my hardest to form a relationship with you! and what do I get? The cold shoulder of someone who doesn't know I exist!"

Minhyuk closed his eyes, mentally scolding himself, "What can I do to make things better?"

Changkyun let out a sarcastic laugh "Ha! ' _make things better_ '?!!! You can't just make things better but if you're that desperate, you can atone for all the things you said and did to me! or I know! Bring my parents back!!" with a furious look Changkyun pushed his way passed Minhyuk.

Minhyuk watched as the hurt teen storm back inside, _'I know he's speaking out of hurt feelings but I still need to try and make things right.'_  
  
  
  
  
  


Such fresh wounds should never be messed with especially if they're not yours. But Minhyuk knew where to start, he was going to find out the details of the tragedy of the Im family. He gathered all of the documented information and headed to the company, he took his personal laptop and dived head first into the case.

He was currently typing something on his laptop, _'We know of all the places they had been but no one knows what happened afterward.'_

He clicked search, _'Now that is strange, the hunters were hiding from them but the security cameras should have picked up something.'_ he skimmed through the video but suddenly stopped, _'Wait a minuet, there's a piece of video cut off. Someone is hiding something.'_ with that he contacted some of his friends who are computer experts, but to no avail they couldn't come up with anything, _'Wait! It's not them, I'm just contacting the wrong people.'_ he dashed to back to his phone quickly dialing a number, _'He'll know, he knows how to get the information I need!'_

The phone on the other end was ringing, "Come on, pick up! Ah!" the call was answered.

**???"Hello~ Yukkie why the sudden call?" **

** M "Hey Sumato, hey I called to asked a really huge favor! I can't tell you exactly what it is but I need your hacking skills!" **

** S "Hacking favor? interesting. But either way let's get down to business!" **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some background knowledge, Minhyuk has a Japanese friend who is skilled with video games, normal games like chess, and has vast access to the deep dark web. He calls Minhyuk "Yukkie" since his name has a "Yuk" sound which is like "Yucky." Though he hates the name, he dealt with it. (also the name Sumato is basically how you say 'smart' in Japanese. lol)

** M "Sumato, no one knows the deep web like you, so I need your help me find some murders." **

** S "Alright, I'm blocking the connection on the call so if someone tries they won't detect us." **

** M "Thanks, so make your coordination's on Wolgye-ro, then look up an apartment structure near North Seoul Dream Forest, any surveillance or anything." **

** S "Well there's surveillance, but nothing official, someone set up night vision cameras to capture some animals that were coming by." **

** M "Any chance you can send me the video?" **

** S "Sure, I'll share my screen with you, but activate the incognito software I installed the last time." **

** M "There." **

** S "If you raise up the brightness in the video, you can see everything that happened, there is different angles so you'll see pretty much everything." **

Minhyuk watch the video, taking in the events. He watched the hunters killing the parents individually, then he saw the very car they saw that night, it was never the parents car but the hunters car; In the video he saw the father in his giant wolf form flip the car over but met his end immediately afterwards, a bright shot struck the beast, it fell and shrunk down to an average sized wolf.

He saw the mother hide a baby in a covered place, she went back and transformed as well. Minhyuk watched as the hunters cut the mother down like it was nothing and though he can't hear it but it was like he could hear the mothers cry as she died.

** S "You okay?" **

** M "Yeah, but umm is there any way you can track the license plate? you know before they disguised it." **

** S "Suuuure...one sec.....AH! That car was purchased at a local car dealership, but it's a run down shop, only desperate idiots would buy from there." **

** M "Great can you give the name?" **

** S "Now hold on, they bought it but they didn't bring it to their headquarters, it was literally a get away car." **

** M "Grreeaat! Now what?!" **

** S "Chill, I was already hacking into their computer system, and seems like they were forced to delete the information, ha! Nice try boys but you can't hide from me!" **

A few seconds passed.

** S "There! The address of the headquarters is located at the end of the shopping district, it looks VERY dodgy." **

** M "Thank you so much Sumato!! this will help a lot!" **

** S "Any time man, go help that wolf boy get justice for his parents!" **

**M "Wait how did you-"** the line was cut off.

Either way Minhyuk got what he wanted, now it's time to put things into action; he looked at the time and saw that it was past midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  


**The following morning~**   
  
  


Changkyun walked into the living room to find Minhyuk waiting for him, "You look like a mess, what did you do, stay up all night just to say your sorrys?" Minhyuk could move past his disrespectful attitude, "I waited for you, yes I was up all night to tell something, not sorry but..."

"But?"

"I know who killed your parents and I know where to find them."

Shock entered Changkyun's eyes but given their past he gave him a bitter look.  
  
  


Kihyun was busy drying a plate when he saw Changkyun and Minhyuk walk out of their shared room together wearing dark hoodies and both had backpacks. "We're going out for a while don't wait up for us." Changkyun spoke with no room for discussion, Kihyun looked at them confused but continued to dry the plate "Uh, yeah, so what? now it's Minhyuk's turn to make bonds with you?"

"Not exactly, we're going out to find the people who murdered my parents." Kihyun nearly dropped the plate, he turned swiftly at the answer "What?! No you are not! This won't solve anything Changkyun! I won't allow this!" Kihyun yelled "I wasn't asking for permission hyung." Changkyun's eyebrow scrunched together.

"What will this accomplish Kyun?" A calm voice chimed in, they turned to see Wonho looking both worried and sad.

Changkyun scoffed at such a question, "Of course you wouldn't understand." he attempted to walk away, "Kyun stop! It's not that we don't understand, it's just that we're worried what this might do to you." Wonho cautioned to the stiff boy.

"You can't stop us."

"Changkyun there's always better ways to get through this!" Kihyun advised, "He needs to do this Kihyun, he needs closure." Minhyuk butted in.

"Closure? sounds more like revenge."

"It's not that kind of thing! I'm avenging their deaths! Now that I know they're still out there, I have to do something!" Changkyun widened his eyes in determined anger.

"You want to kill them don't you?" Wonho challenged a blunt answer out of Changkyun. Changkyun's grip on the backpack compressed harder.

"Maybe I do, maybe that's what they all deserve." the last part came out softer, the room was still "I feel like I need to give justice to all the wolves they've killed over the years, I need to get closer to my wolf side."

"I don't want to hold you back from your wolf self! but this..." Kihyun attempted to appease his vengeful plans.

"I think it'll be good for him," Hyungwon showed up out of nowhere, "He must take out all his anger at the source of all it. Then and only then can he move on." Hyungwon's words spoke for themselves.

After a tense minuet Kihyun let out a soft sigh, "Changkyun." he turned to his guardian "If you truly feel strongly about this I won't stop you, I'll support you in any way I can, as I promised you before." Changkyun couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Hyung, I promise we'll be careful." he hugged his loving guardian and fellow guardians. Minhyuk watched with warm eyes, envious of the boys affection.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


"Sir please take us to Wolgye-ro." Minhyuk ordered the cab driver.

The drive would take time, so the two would have to find company with each other, "So-" "I'm sure you're curious why I feel so strongly about this." a nod.

"I can't let something like that ever happen again, not just any werewolf, or just normal wolves." he paused "The night I made my first transformation my memory was brought back as if it **_just_** happened, so which means I remember the night I was born, I know it sounds crazy but there are things I remember that can help us."

It was night time by the time they arrived; Minhyuk paid the driver but at the same time Changkyun began to sniff out the scum. "Hey! Changkyun wait!" Minhyuk caught up to the determined teen, "Changkyun please, it's late we can look for it in the morning!" "No. The longer we wait the longer those jerks continue their sick work!"

Minhyuk saw there was no use fighting the moody teen, and again they were off.

In no time at all they found the building, it looked like it was out of business but Changkyun claimed he could smell tons of humans.

They climbed atop the roof, they put on their masks and hoods on to conceal their identity, they spotted what seemed to be the leader, "Him. He looks like the leader, ready Changkyun?" They snuck in the leaders office.

"Who's there?!" The leader shout to the strange noise coming from just outside his door. Just as he was starting to feel safe, a giant wolf and hooded person burst through the door, he yelled out in fear as he attempted to run away when the wolf pinned him down, "Now you better answer all our questions! We're here because you lead an attack on a werewolf family, two years ago, you attacked the Im family and now you're going to pay for what you did!!" Minhyuk shouted down at the straining man below Changkyun's paws.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!!" The man wheezed out, "Don't play innocent! this wolf right here is their son that survived! so don't you dare lie in front of him or he'll consume you!!" Minhyuk threated.

"I-It -It's no lie, I really don't know who you are I've been the leader for only two months!!" the man strained, in that moment Changkyun realized that the scent of the man was not like the one he remembers.

His eyes grew wide, "It's not him." he back off the man, the man coughed from the immense weight, "Please believe me when I say we don't kill werewolves anymore!" the two stunned by the news "We installed a new policy that we only hunt werewolves that are actively causing trouble for both man and wolf! It came to be when one of our own married one!"

Minhyuk stomped to the man "Then. If you're the guy we're looking for then who is?"

"You must be looking for Ang-Sooyun, he was fired a while before I took his position, he refused to accept the new ways and he was let go." Minhyuk and Changkyun had no expression "Believe me, none of us liked him, he was cruel! He lives just east of here in a crumbling house in the farming fields."

Changkyun wasted no time and headed to said destination.  
  
  


A man was exiting from a lowly pub, he wasn't drunk but he was a bit tipsy, his mood was quite bitter. He was walking past some locals, and some whispers were swooped around the wind, "Ugh! It's him again! I thought he died!" a random woman commented, "Well he's still here, and now we have to deal with his awful drunken state till he passes out!" another girl chimed in, not hiding her disgust for the man.

The sky was turning a shade of gray as the wind brought in the rain clouds, "Ha! even the gods hate that man, they show no restraint for their disgust." a man closing his shop for the day asked to the ladies, "Say, today's a full moon right?" the woman nodded "Hopefully it rains all night so that monster can't see such beauty! humph!"

Swiftly the sprinkling turned to a hard rain shower, and just over the rice hills the pair were stalking the unaware man, "Is that him? Seems like-" " **That's him. That's the monster!** " it was time to put an end to this once and for all.

The man was walking down the hill, when he heard rustling in the bushes "Hey! Who's there?!" nothing.

Another moment later more rustling only this time "Wanna fight?! come at me!!" He threw a large rock into the bush, as he turned back he was met with two men in black striking a dangerous pose.

The two walked closer to the man who was raising his fist as if ready to swing a punch, "DON'T MESS WITH ME!!" he swung.

Minhyuk may not be the most muscular of men but he knew how to avoid wild swings, mostly he learned it to avoid Kihyun's wild attacks when he was pissed.

He leaned away and tripped the man off his feet, the man landed on the ground shaking like leaves in the wind. "You ought to choose your opponents more carefully, old man." Minhyuk showed no respect for the elder man, he didn't care.

"Please if you want money I'll give you all I have!" He begged on his knees, "We don't want money, especially not from a terrible man like you!" Minhyuk readied what he was about to say, "We know exactly who you are, especially him!" he pointed back at Changkyun who was all anger in his eyes at the man before him.

He walked up, pulling off his mask and hood, "Do you know who I am?" He asked in a threating manner, "No, I'm not sure." Changkyun sighed into a sarcastic chuckle "Of course you wouldn't know who I AM, they hid me too well, but I know damn well you remember them!" Changkyun stomped toward the feeble man, he kneeled down and got up close to his face, "Look into my face and think about who I resemble."

"I-I-I I don't-" "OH YOU BETTER REMEMBER LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!" Changkyun shouted in his face.

"I-Yes, yes I see it! You're related to that wolf couple!!"

**_Flashback~_ **

**_(This might be too graphic for the light-hearted, read with caution.)_ **

_"My, what a beast you are! But this won't take long." Soo-Yun smirked as a giant male wolf stood before them, ready for a fight._

_The wolf growled an enraged growl, "Sir, he seems quite strong, I don't think we can kill him!" one other men squeaked, "Nonsense. He's just a big dog, put some silver in him and he won't stand a chance!!"_

_The wolf lunged forward, attacking one man after another! Killing any man in his path._

_The wolf spotted Soo-Yun, his arrogant smirk made the wolf even more furious. To get closer for an attack he threw the car off the cliff landing on road below, after he did so he ran up to Soo-Yun but in an instant a loud bang shot through the night the wolf was shot in the chest by a bullet._

_The wolf landed only feet from Soo-Yun, the wolf panted at the sudden pain, Soo-Yun pulled out a silver dagger and made his way to the weaken wolf._

_"I must say you didn't put up much of a fight, wolf." the wolf glared at the wicked man and growled "Still trying to look tough even with a bullet in your body," he kneeled down to the wolf "It nice to see some willpower from you........._ ** _BEFORE YOU DIE!!!_** _" with that the man stabbed the wolf over and over._

_He got up from his work, "You. Put some silver rods in the wolfs body." Soo-Yun then walked off, not even a little glance to the men they lost._

_He heard rocks fall from the cliff where the car was thrown off and raced down. On the ground he heard foot steps approaching and another wolf, a female, emerge from the trees. Her eyes had a sense of sadness, "You know what happened don't you? You know that your mate was killed." the nerve to smile as he spoke which only irked the wolf more._

_He pulled out a crossbow and shot to the wolf, it struck the wolf making it cry a blood curling cry and collapsed. But_ _it_ _wasn't dead, yet._

_He purposely struck the wolf in an area so that it won't kill it immediately, the wolf shifted back to a human in hopes of removing the bow, but was stopped by Soo-Yun forcing the womans face towards him._

_"Your mate was stubborn, he didn't speak a word. But you, you will tell me." he got closer "You conceived a child earlier tonight, and my sources tell me it will be the strongest wolf in your kinds species, so tell me where is that pup." His threating tone shook her up "That child died during the birth, there was no trace of wolf in it, so that child could not be the one." she spoke calmly._

_"You lie, weather it was your child or not, I know that one of you is that wolf!"_

_"If I give the identity of the wolf will you promise to leave the wolves in this country in peace?" she pleaded, a nod._

_"It's me. I was destined to be the strongest." she raised her head to check if he believed her. But it was met with a slash across her throat._

_As she faded to death she was brought back to her wolf form._   
  
  


_The men brought the male wolf beside the female, and disguised the car "There. Now they're the publics problem." they left._   
  
  


**_Back to the present~_ **

Soo-Yun was sweating as he feared of the outcome of his confession.

"She lied, she was not destined to be the strongest, she was protecting the identity of the true wolf." Changkyun was backed away from the man.

"What? Who's the wolf?!" Soo-Yun shrieked.

Changkyun grimiest at the man who still had the nerve to know after all these years, he couldn't hold back.

" **ME!!!** "

Changkyun exploded into his wolf form that seemed to be larger than usual, it was the full moon that did it.

A tense second, Changkyun purposely intended Soo-Yun to take in his wolf form, intensely growling at him.

Then without warning he ran to attack Soo-Yun.

Soo-Yun flinched, shaking, closing his eyes from what he believed to death, but after nothing happening he opened his eyes to behold a magnificent giant wolf staring right into his soul.

The wolf backed off, and shifted back into Changkyun.

"I can't do it." his head lowered in somewhat defeat.

"Every fiber of my being wants to tear you to shreds. To make you beg for you pathetic empty life, but with all my hate for you.....I can't!!" Changkyun turned away.

Soo-Yun got on his knees and bowed to them "Please I know what I did was awful! I've been living with the consequences of my action for years and I know it's never going away but please spare me!" Soo-Yun whimpered.

Changkyun shot him a disgusted look "You truly are a disgusting human being! After everything you did! You not bettering your actions! Yet you still want me to spare your life!" he shouted.

Changkyun watched as the pitiful man shrink further and further into his sorry plea.

"I can't kill you!"

"Bless you child! Bless you!!" Soo-Yun smiled.

"Now hold on, me sparing you doesn't mean I care about you. You get to live only because I'm allowing you, I want you to suffer for the rest of your life." He looked down at him.

"You are to never step foot near that region again, I'll know if you do and I WILL KILL YOU."

With that Changkyun walked off on his way, he was done, Minhyuk took a moment to threaten Soo-Yun to never speak of this encounter to anyone.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


It was the following day, Changkyun was resting on a branch looking at the sunset over the sunset. It was all quiet when he heard someone running to him from the back, "Changkyun-ah! Are you okay?!!" it was Kihyun along with Minhyuk, worried as ever of his boy, "I'm doing fine hyung." Changkyun didn't bother turning to face him but continue his viewing.

"Minhyukkie-hyung, told me what went down, and what you two did. All I can say is that I'm proud of you, I really am." Kihyun walked closer, "I'm glad you didn't take that mans life, it's good to know you forgive-" "But I don't." Changkyun turned to him "I can't or ever will forgive something like that, never. Maybe if he had bettered himself since then but he's nothing more than a pitiful bum."

Changkyun hopped off the tree, walking to Kihyun, "Someone like that doesn't deserve my forgiveness." He walked past him before softening his face into a smile as he approached Minhyuk.

"But you more than anyone Minhyuk-hyung, you do deserve my forgiveness. You stayed by my side the whole time, supporting me, and just going above and beyond for me." Changkyun then hugged him with pure gratefulness.

That would be their first hug, and we all know there will be many more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ALL THE DRAMA HAS NOW CONCLUDED!!!! I APOLOGIZE IF THE CHAPTER WAS TOO GRAPHIC, I ALSO HAVE NO SHAME IN SAYING THAT THIS WAS HEAVILY WRITTEN LIKE THE EPISODE FROM AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, "THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS" IT JUST SEEMED LIKE THE BEST WAY TO GO, I CHANGED A BIT TO ADD ORIGINALLITY. ALSO I VERY MUCH ADORE THE WOLVES FROM TWILIGHT, LITERALLY THE ONLY REASON WHY I WATCH THE MOVIES LOL!!
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER SO FAR IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STOR
> 
> MINHYUK HAS NOW FORMED A BOND WITH OUR WOLF BOY!!!!
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR, I'M REALLY CURIOUS WHAT YA THINK!
> 
> BE AWARE THE IS NOT YET OVER. MORE WOLF CHANGKYUN IS TO COME, AND MORE WOLF CHARACTERS, ALSO JUST A QUESTION IF CHANGKYUN WERE TO MAKE A FINAL EVOLUTION, LIKE A POKEMON, WHAT COLOR DO YOU THINK HIS FUR WOULD TURN? OR WOULD YOU THINK HIS FUR WOULD REMAIN BLAC
> 
> THANK YOU READER! KNOWING PEOPLE LIKE MY SHIT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!!!!.


	8. Into The Unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically the song of the same name, yup. lol

Three years have now passed like the wind, during which time the men of Monsta X recommended him to become a trainee in the company and hopefully add him to the group. Changkyun of course was ecstatic when he heard the news and like everything else in his life he took the training very seriously. In no time at all he was allowed to join, the company agreed that Monsta X was low on rappers, "So Kkukung do want a stage name?" Jooheon laid on his bed as Changkyun was sitting working on something his laptop, "Stage name? hmm well you all already call me Kkukung but that's too much of a silly name." he titled his head, Jooheon shot up "No it's not!! besides it's a personal name that only us, your hyungs, can use." Jooheon spoke proudly, Changkyun let out a dry chuckle but seriously he needed to think of a name, if he wanted one, soon he'll be debuting next month.

"Kyun mind rinsing this bowl?" Kihyun asked stirring todays lunch, "Oh yes, right away." He put a notepad he had been writing in down on the counter, Kihyun took a peak "Thinking of stage names are we?" he resumed making the lunch, "Oh! yeah...but I can't of anything, I have only one other name and that doesn't have any appeal to be call that on stage, ya know?" 

"Stage names like nicknames mean something to said person, so, Changkyun, what name could have such meaning to you every time someone speaks it? A name who you are."

**One Month Later~**

"Welcome Monbebes!!!!! Tonight's concert isn't gonna be like any other you've ever seen!!" Wonho lead in with such hype, "That's right, tonight we're gonna introduce you all to someone very special to use and time in we hope they become special to you all as well." Shownu readied the audience that are already yelling, asking who it is.

"Allow us to introduce, our new member....."

'Please love him.' Kihyun crossed his fingers on his heart looking across the stage where Changkyun will be lead in.

"I.M!!!"

Changkyun came on stage bowing with a wide smile, Wonho brought him in with a quick hug as Hyungwon handed him a mic.

"annyeonghaseyo Monbebe!! I am I.M, I'm the new member, I'm a rapper like my Jooheon-hyung! Please take care of me and I will do my best to make the best music! I hope to make our journey of Monsta X and Monbebe something to cherish!!" the crowed cheered loud, so loud that Changkyun can't his own thoughts.

**_Flashback an hour before the concert~_ **

_Changkyun sat in the waiting room, leg bouncing, sweat dripping, and biting his nails "Changkyun. Everything is going to be okay." Hyungwon held the youngers leg to keep him from shaking, Changkyun froze looking to his calm hyung, he gave a smile but retreated as a thought came in "Hyung?" "Hmm?"_

_"What if-what if they don't like me?"_

_Hyungwon was taken back, he understood why he asks that but "They will, it may take a while but they will love you just as we do."_

_It was a sweet sentiment but Changkyun has heard stuff like that all his life "You may not believe it but they need you, so many of our fans face hardship like you but unlike you they don't someone who can relate or offer some kind comfort, like you have Kihyun-hyung."_

_Changkyun got teary eyed this was what he needed to hear, and now he was ready._

_"Thanks Hyungwon-hyung. I think I'm ready, I know I need be who I am."_

**_Back to the present~_ **

The concert went down as a huge success, Monbebe all around the world came to know and adore the kpop idol known as I.M.

They were already a week in their world tour, they were currently in Germany and on a break before the concert that weekend.

The group drove to a remote open field.

"You sure this is safe?" Jooheon asked as he got out of the van, "Yes, but remember this is for him." Kihyun turned back, Changkyun walked to a hill to reveal open and untouched land, the gentle breeze made his bangs sway "It sure is beautiful isn't it?" Minhyuk came up from behind, Changkyun looked to his hyung but turned his attention back to the view "So, this where I can let lose?"

"Of course, while on tour we want you to embrace the wild wolf in you, we know the more you try to suppress it the least amount of control you'll have if you breakdown." 

The group walked further into the field, Changkyun looked to the furthest distance his instincts wanting him to-"Run Changkyun." Changkyun turned to Kihyun who took him out of his trance, "Go, be a wolf." Kihyun smiled which was followed by Changkyun smiling, "Come on Changkyun!!!" Wonho yelled for him to join, he looked back and forth his smile growing wider and wider before he ran ahead.

He ran, catching up to the others in only seconds Changkyun lead the others; his heart was racing he laughed as he transformed to a beautiful black wolf running in the tall green grass. He didn't know where he was running to nor did he care, he used his heightened sense to guide him, the faster he ran the more he smelled, heard, saw and felt.

He lost the others a long time a ago but they followed him anyway. As the sun was setting he got the others to follow him as six humans ran at their best speed the black wolf ran at a pace that would allow them to keep up; Hyungwon was way behind but the joy he shared with the others gave him the speed to catch up.

Running up the mountain, up beyond the low clouds the night came out to show off a full moon so close you could touch it. The seven made it to the top all panting heavily but it didn't bother them "Ha! hahahaha!!!! I've never seen the moon this close before I feel I could fly to it!!" Minhyuk yelled with such excitement.

Changkyun as a wolf walked closer, _'Minhyuk is right, right here right now I feel like I could fly to the moon.'_

"Yeah you think so huh? well let gravity tell you otherwise!" Hyungwon sneered.

"I still can't believe this is real, I mean you only things like this in pictures..." Shownu was speechless, Kihyun smiled and patted his leaders shoulder, he looked to Changkyun absolutely mesmerized by the moon, Kihyun would take a picture but he was caught up in the moment too.

"Changkyun-" the wolf began to howl, a deep long howl with a sense of a song. 

The six men gazed upon the howling wolf; Changkyun was so into the moment that when he stopped he found the others staring right at him, "Oh!" he awkwardly chuckled "I'm sorry the moon!-I was-It's the moment I just-!" Kihyun let out his own wolf howl, one after another they all howled as well, "Listen Changkyun we made not be wolves ourselves-" "But we're a pack!!" Jooheon chimed.

If he wasn't a wolf he would've cried, but no matter he continued his howl. 

Howls were heard that night, anyone living by would think it's just normal wolves but one wolf and six humans.

**One Year Later~**

The tour ended, Changkyun soon found himself spending less time as a wolf and more as a human, not that he was trying to but the joys of his human life lead to him wanting to be a human, every now and again he took strolls through his local park as a wolf but that was about it.

He began to see to reason for him to be a wolf, he was an idol, an idol of a very successful group, he wasn't a wolf he is I.M of Monsta X, besides he lived a fulfilled life as a human, or so he thought.

"Night Kyun, sleep well." Wonho ruffled his hair, "You too." he smiled. He was in bed, like always. Sleep.

Black. Darkness.

_"Changkyun~"_

No

_"Changkyun~~"_

No. Who are you? 

His dream, there he is, though he is not seeing himself from afar he knew he was standing, standing in a dark forest.

He's standing for a few more seconds before a bright white appears before him, its light lit up the dark forest, the light took the shape of a white wolf, its body still transparent.

"I remember you. Who are you?" he took a step closer to the wolf, the wolfs body flashed and began to run forward.

"No! Wait!" he ran as well.

He was running through the forest, the wolf made a path for him as it ran.

Flashes of moments in time appeared to him, they were not his memories, but they were not memories at all.

They were flashes of the present time.

For the past few days since the last full moon Changkyun began to have this dream, always the same, every other day the flashes changed but in every one he saw a white and black wolf, he had never seen her before but it was as if he already knew her, he knew this wolf was a female and an alpha.

The flashes ended and he was back to running, "Please I need to know who you are!!"

The wolf was out of sight, it ran too far ahead.

A strange howl calling him.

In the distance an opening through the trees on a cliff the wolf stood.

Changkyun leaped forward as to grasp it but fell into the light, a flash of a wolfs face, first his mother, father, the black and white wolf and the shining white wolf as the howl rang again.

His eyes opened. 

He rubbed his face in exhaustion, he sighed.

He checked his phone, _'12:08'_ putting it aside he got up, he couldn't go back to sleep.

The second his feet met the floor a howl, the howl from his dreams, like it was right at his ear.

It stopped.

He sighed _'Guess I'll take a walk around the block.'_

He put on his shoes and he was off.

The air was getting colder, winter was coming.

The howl again.

"I'm not going to listen to you."

When he turned one the howl was coming from a definite place, "You probably want trouble huh? But I'm an idol my days are full so I won't have time to hear you."

The howl.

"You know? Maybe I'm just hearing things, yeah I mean I haven't gone full wolf in quite a while that the wolf inside is telling me to do so." 

He entered the park, "I have my members, I have monbebe, and I have my music. What could I possibly need more, and if so by listening to you could I by risking it all?"

Howling.

He got further in, so in that he is in now the forest, "You started in my dreams, but I met you once before so why now? why when Monsta X is getting bigger, are trying to distract me? Are you trying to make me repeat my past failiures?" 

He made his way on the side of the mountain, the moon casting his shadow of a wolf, his hands close to together in a meek way "Are you a werewolf like me? are aware that part of me doesn't belong here?"

"It's not easy, everyday I feel the urge to run free more and more, and if I'm being honest a part of me wants to go." The moonlight shined on him, his wolf ears and tail appeared in full glory.

He ran up the hill "Are you somewhere out there?! Have you known me all this time?! Do you know what I want?! Can you show it to me?!" He called as he jumped over rocks along the way.

Running the moonlight leaked through the trees, the light manifesting the shinning white wolf, it showed itself, it is real, it ran beside him.

It got faster passing him, getting away from him "No! No More! I need to know! Where are you going?! You can't leave me alone! You the only one!!"

Like in his dream the wolf was heading to the cliff up ahead "Don't go!! How do I follow you?!!!!" he ran right into its light.

_**"Follow the lights. There are those you will help you."** _

He was floating.

A powerful flash of insight lit up his eyes and exploded into his wolf bigger than ever before but still not as big as his parents once was. 

The light let him down as soon as it did he marched forward and let out the loudest howl that has every been heard, which caused every dog in the area to start barking and howling all at once.

It awoke the whole city, it was chaos.

Changkyun was panting.

"CHANGKYUN!!!" it was Kihyun.

Changkyun looked forward and in the distance he saw what look like the northern lights but over a particular part of the forest ahead.

He blinked a bit to bring his senses back, he looked back but the light was gone.

"Changkyun!!" Kihyun behind him hugged him desperately, he was coming back but was still in awe.

"Changkyun!" He turned to his guardian "Changkyun what in the world are you doing out here in the middle of the night?! And-and Why are you so big!!? way bigger than before!!!" Changkyun was lost in thought "Changkyun." He called the wolfs attention "What happened?"

"I-I I don't know."

Kihyun sighed and lead them both back to the noisy city.

They arrived back to find everyone in chaos, the power Changkyun let out not only railed up the dogs but took out the electricity.

The members were outside waiting for them "Changkyun! Kihyun! where were you guys this time?!" Minhyuk yelled.

"We just got from the cliff beyond the park, we were- I don't know but I think Changkyun might have an answer." Kihyun turn to Changkyun who back to being human.

"Changkyun, that look, it's wolf business isn't it." Jooheon figured it out.

Changkyun nodded "A howling call caused me to follow it. It's all because of a dream-" "A dream?! Changkyun what are you talking about?!" Kihyun interrupted.

"Kihyun-hyung please!....I saw this shinning white wolf and it lead me through a forest and showed me visions of a werewolf pack and tonight it called for me to follow."

"What does it want from you?" Hyungwon asked.

"Nothing other than to follow it but I knows it wants to guide me."

"Guide you? But what dose tonight mean?" Kihyun stepped forward.

"Well...I alerted a local werewolf pack of my presence and they want to help me." 

The guys were shocked to say the least, "So what are you saying Changkyun?" 

Changkyun took a deep breath "I need to follow the lights to the that pack and they can help me."

"k....okay.....Light? What lights?" Kihyun stunned.

"I saw it. For a second, the pack lives there and I need to get there."

"Into the forest, Changkyun we all want you to get the best help and this is an opportunity but to travel so far from home, Changkyun it's too dangerous." Hyungwon looked to the forest.

"Don't you all remember? I was meant to be the best of the werewolves, and I now know that I need to find them and protect them. So, I guess my point is that they need me."

"But I need you too!!" 

Kihyuns burst caused everyone to pause, "Changkyun. I promised I would help you and support you in all things wolf, but I just can't risk losing you. I know the werewolves need you but don't you know how much I need you? You're my son." Kihyun softly cried.

Changkyun's broke to see his parent figure cry, "Kihyun-hyung I-I I'm sorry." He held him, "I wish I could have it both ways but I just don't know how."

"You can." Shownu spoke out, the others turned their attention to their leader, "Changkyun, we've done what we can to do to help you, we'll go with you to meet these werewolves."

"HA HA!! Shownu-hyung you're a genius!!!!!!" Jooheon exclaimed, "We can just go with you, that way you won't get hurt and allow us to offer our help but mostly to stay with you!!"

"Do you all want to?" Changkyun asked worried if would want to, "You bet!" Minhyuk agreed, Hyungwon nodded in agreement, "Yeah! If we all go together we'll get the help they done better!" Hoseok determined yet happy.

"Changkyun, I just want to keep you safe, please don't see me as a bother." Changkyun got emotional and hugged him tightly, "You've never been a bother, you're my mother, that won't ever change, I'm sorry if I've been distant lately I was just confused but I know the answers I want you all to help me. I love you."

"Son, I love you too."

Shownu smiled "Okay we leave tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEEZ! YEAH SORRY ABOUT MISSING TWO WEEKS WORTH OF CHAPTERS, I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND I WAS SO INVOLVED WITH MY DRAWING THAT I WANT TO JUST FOCUS ON THAT FOR A WHILE. ALSO JUST FINDING THE MOTIVATION. LOL
> 
> OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!! THINGS ARE STARTING TO ROLL BUT THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING OUR BOYS ARE IN FOR AN ADVENTURE!!!!!!
> 
> WHO DO YOU THINK THAT SHINNING WHITE WOLF IS? 
> 
> ONE OF Y'ALL THINK IT MIGHT BE HIS MOTHER, BUT NO SPOILERS I CAN TELL YOU IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT BEING.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I improvised from a previous idea I had since summer of 2019.  
> This fan fic is not a Bl  
> More like family dynamic.  
> Mama Kihyun and Baby Changkyun.  
> Eventually Everyone x Changkyun.  
> More to come.


End file.
